Sunflower
by sweetcheesecake
Summary: SasuSaku drabbles/oneshots: He committed the utter taboo, not once. But twice.
1. she showed him true love

**i.** _she loved_

A bright happy picture in a glass frame.

Her smile is so big it takes up her whole face.

She was in love.

-

-

**ii.** _he hated_

He hated everything about her. Her annoying smile, her big eyes, her loud voice, and her stupid _stupid_ pink hair.

He didn't believe in true love.

-

-

**iii.** _she asked_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Will you-"

"No," he snapped.

He didn't look but he imagined that she'd be pouting. Her cute, plump lips scrunched up lightly and her cheeks would puff slightly.

He counted the seconds.

1

2

3

"But, Sasuke-ku-"

"No."

A small sigh and then a shrug.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Stop chasing after Sasuke-teme. Why don't you pick me, lovely?"

He tensed and his fists clenched.

BAM

"BAKA!"

He relaxed, his smirk appearing.

She would always pick him.

-

-

**iv.** _he denied_

Ne, Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?

No.

Ne, Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?

No.

Ne, Sasuke-kun, will you…

No.

Sasuke-kun.

-

Sasuke-kun.

-

Sasuke-kun.

-

Sasuke…kun.

-

I'm tired.

-

-

**v.** _she smiles_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Will you-"

"No," he snapped.

He didn't look but he imagined that she'd be pouting. Her cute, plump lips scrunched up lightly and her cheeks would puff slightly.

He counted the seconds.

1

2

3

Silence

His eyes widened and he stiffened. Could he have counted wrong?

No…

Now?

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Stop chasing after Sasuke-teme. Why don't you pick me, lovely?"

He tensed and his fists clenched.

"Ramen at 4?"

Cerulean and onyx eyes widened.

Naruto slowly shook out of his shock, blinking rapidly.

"AHHH SAKURA-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!" he screamed, going over to her and engulfing her in a huge hug while she stood listlessly in his tight hold.

Sasuke fought the itch to rip the blonde off her. Instead, he just steeled himself and walked away. She stared after him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I gotta go, too! Don't forget our date!" Naruto said excitedly before releasing her and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura nodded a beat later after he had left.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called.

He whipped around so fast both of them were startled.

"Ne…do you want to come, too?"

He regarded her with a foreign emotion she could not describe but then turned around.

"No."

-

-

The glass cracks.

-

-

She felt her heart lurch but she disregarded it. She smiled but it didn't reach her pretty eyes.

_You don't care?_

He didn't look back.

_Good._

-

-

The picture frame breaks.

-

-

**vi.** _he looks_

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

_It's just that much easier to let go._

He stiffened. He stopped.

She didn't see.

He looked back.

And saw only the white cherry blossoms.

-

-

And her smile is ripped in two.

Because there is no such thing as true love.

-

-

She can't help it. She wants him to stay.

"I love you!"

His eyes widen. He doesn't understand. How could she still love him? He wants to protect her from the pain. He wants to take her and shake her and hold her tight and teach her.

There is no such thing as love.

He made a mistake.

He looked back. He saw her big eyes and her stupid _stupid _pink hair and he didn't want to go.

He closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura."

He left anyway.

-

-

**vii.** _he sees_

But he didn't hate her.

No.

He hated everything about her. Her annoying smile, her big eyes, her loud voice, and her stupid _stupid_ pink hair.

But he didn't hate her.

She showed him true love.

-

-

She looked up at him. He stared down at her.

She was beautiful.

She was strong.

And he was weak.

Her pink lips opened and her soft voice spoke. He could hear her whisper.

He did not believe.

"Come back."

His eyes widened. He was confusing the hell out of him.

He wanted to kill her. Hurt her, stab her, _break_ her.

Her emerald eyes softened and she smiled.

You cannot break what is already broken…

"Sasuke-kun."

He ran.

-

-

**viii.** _she forgives_

He was the unluckiest man in the world. He wanted punishment, anger, death.

Instead, he was greeted by love.

They accepted him back, he was cleared from all crimes, he was _safe_.

A sniff and a happy grumble. "Sasuke-teme."

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

He savored her sweet voice and locked it into the deepest depths of his heart.

"Hn."

-

-

**ix.** _he despairs_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun-"

He grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him in shock. His onyx eyes bore into hers with burning intensity.

"Don't call my name."

She doesn't understand.

"Don't call my name as if…"

His grip tightens and he feels her shift uncomfortably at the pressure.

"You love me."

He lets go.

He lets her go.

He should not despair.

Why should one despair when one had no hope at all?

**x.** _they love_

"But I do."

Her voice is clear and her big eyes are bright and her stupid _stupid_ pink hair flows gently in the wind and caresses his elegant cheeks.

His eyes widen.

And she smiles her annoying smile.

He hates it.

She turns to go but his hand once again captures her wrist. She looks back, so confused.

"Don't lie," he hissed.

She turned to him and came closer, laying her free hand softly on his chest. He stiffens at the contact.

"But it's true."

She looks up at him with her big green eyes.

"My love for you is true."

She giggles. "That rhymes."

Her smile falls and her hand drops from his chest.

He speaks.

"True love," he whispered.

She looks up at him questioningly and her large eyes grow even bigger as his lips crash down hard on hers.

She gasps and he pulls her closer to him, his arm coming around her small waist and embracing her tightly.

She doesn't breathe, only lets him kiss her.

He stops finally and he pulls away minutely to gaze at her with hooded eyes. She gasps as she watches him smile.

It was a shy smile, soft and light.

It was beautiful.

"You showed me true love," he said, his fingers entwining with hers.

She jumped a little at the movement and stared down unbelievingly at their joined hands. His thumb caresses her soft skin gently and she smiles too.

She looks up at him and her smile almost blinds him.

He dips down again to wipe the smile off her face.

She giggles and he growls.

"Am I annoying."

Hn. "Yes."

She giggles again and she kisses him shyly. His hand cups her head to him gently and he embraces her as tight as he can.

He whispers it, she almost doesn't hear.

It didn't matter.

He could show her too.

"But I love you."

-

-

A bright happy picture in a glass frame.

Her smile is so big it takes up her whole face.

His scowl is hidden in the pink of her hair as he was dipping down to kiss her gently.

They were in love.


	2. she wanted to fly

Sakura peers down curiously at the pretty blue waters. She wonders how she will do this and just hopes Sasuke-kun never finds out.

The little pink haired girl clasped her hands together excitedly and took another small step. She squealed happily at the steepness of the drop and the adrenaline that was flowing through her system.

Sakura loved this feeling.

She got ready to jump.

-

-

**i. **_she tripped and fell_

She felt the feeling only once. It was on a mission with her dear boys, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka, and Kakashi sensei.

Of course, she was really inept back then, really immature and inexperienced.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Actually, she sucked at being a shinobi. She had actually succeeded in taking out some of the group that had attacked them and was too caught up in celebrating her victory. She didn't have any good senses to sense an enemy shinobi approaching and did not have the good reaction to avoid the blow that was dealt to her.

Oh.

And she was clumsy.

So she tripped.

And she fell.

From a very very steep cliff.

But it was not terrifying. It was exhilarating.

She wasn't sure why but the wind was soft against her skin as she fell. It felt like she was sleeping on a cloud. It was peaceful and silent.

She experienced three seconds. Three beautiful and exhilarating seconds.

She didn't believe she would die.

She felt the most alive then.

Sakura pursed her lips in deep thought.

She had a small notion that she might really be crazy.

But still, she had this one wish.

-

-

**ii. **_but she wants to fly_

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

She sighs.

Caught.

She glances back at him, her fairytale pink hair whipping gracefully around her. Her round emerald eyes are round and big as they stare at him innocently. She recognizes him and gives him a bright smile, turning more of her body to wave to him, waving lightly to him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! When did you get here?"

His eyes narrow in annoyance. "Get away from there."

She cocks her head. "Eh? Why?"

"Are you stupid? You're going to fall," Sasuke said sharply, keeping his eyes on the girl at the edge of the bridge.

She giggles nervously.

"Are you worried?" she teases him lightly.

He looks away.

"Why would I waste my time worrying about you?"

She frowns then, his words biting. She turns away from him and looks down from the edge of the bridge she is standing on.

"Silly Sasuke-kun, it's not called falling."

He snorts lightly, turning back to look at her.

"It's called flying."

She takes a sure step and his eyes widen and he reaches out his hand instinctively.

"Sakura!"

-

-

**ii. **_even if it's just for a moment_

She stops.

A beat of silence and Sasuke tries to calm down his suddenly harsh beating and rapid heartbeat. The next moment, he's at her side, gripping her arm tightly and yanking her back violently away from the edge. She stumbles back clumsily and falls down on her bottom. He glares down at her while she rubs at her arm absently.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have fell!" he demands angrily, his heart still beating unnaturally fast.

Suddenly, she shoots up and stares up at him, returning his glare.

"Chill out, Sasuke-kun, I wasn't going to fall. I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ."

Her expression darkens. "That's rude, Sasuke-kun."

"You're annoying."

Her lips twitch down and she suddenly turns away from him. She stares out to the horizon in silence.

"You're really mean, Sasuke-kun. I wonder why I even like you."

His heart speeds up again and he's annoyed by the fact that her small confession, no matter how many times repeated, made him feel affected.

His hand whips out and grabs the collar of her shirt. She yelps at the rough manhandling. He tugs her over to the edge of the bridge again and then lets her go. She looks back at him questioningly but he's already walking away.

She drops her gaze and feels something in her chest tug painfully and she smothers the small longing for him to stay.

You…

-

-

**iii.** _because she really wants to go back to that time_

Her head whips back up when he calls to her.

"Don't move until I tell you to."

She stares but in a second, he's gone. She starts in surprise and almost falls off accidentally when she hears him call her again, except this time more faint and…

Below her.

She gets on her knees and peers carefully over the bridge.

He's standing way way down there on the water, not looking at her, seeming bored and annoyed, his arms crossed.

"You can jump now."

Sakura's brows furrow and she calls down to him.

"Sasuke-kun, move away. I'm going to fall on you!"

He snorted and muttered lightly under his breath. "Didn't you call it flying?"

He looks up and yells up at her irately. "Just hurry up and jump."

She frowns. "No, move away!"

He's starting to become very annoyed. "If you jump now, I won't tell Naruto you were attempting suicide."

Her expression is horrified.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun, I wasn't attempting suicide!"

He almost laughs at her comical facial expression with jaw dropped low and eyes as wide as apples.

"Jump," he says. The dark-haired boy smirks up at her and her heart beats fast.

"I'll catch you."

-

-

**iv. **_when he caught her _

Sakura finds it difficult to breathe.

"W-What?"

-

-

**v. **_when she fell_

"I'll catch you."

-

-

**vi. **_he made her feel like flying_

She smiles a breathtaking smile and straightens up. Her eyes are soft as she gazes down at the handsome dark-haired boy.

"Okay."

-

-

**vii. **_so she jumps_

She takes a step and her foot lingers in the open air. The wind caresses her thin pale cheeks and whips her hair prettily around her while her emerald eyes sparkle and Sasuke imagines she is something like a fairy.

With borrowed wings.

She tips downward and for a moment, as she spreads her arms out, she really looks as if she can fly, almost floating on the air.

Sasuke is frightened for just a moment, fearing that the wind would blow her away.

But she's falling and it's straight toward him.

His arms are ready.

Sakura counts the seconds.

1

2

3

It's exactly the same.

-

-

**viii. **_because he'll catch her like before_

Sakura didn't ever admit, but she didn't see it as flying.

She saw it as an ephemeral fairy tale.

Because her prince would catch the falling princess.

For three short seconds.

-

-

**ix. **_it was a beautiful story_

-

-

_The best part of falling is being caught by the one you love._

-

-

Her landing was not graceful. In fact, Sasuke stumbled a little bit after catching her and he didn't ever admit it, but he had the breath knocked out of him. He immediately glanced down to the girl in his arms and his brows creased in worry.

"Sakura."

Her eyes were glassy and unfocused and she was very still. He shook her lightly and when she didn't respond, he became very anxious.

"Sakura, hey."

Slowly, she brought her emerald eyes up to his. Her small pink lips opened to speak and he found his eyes drawn toward there.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

She smiles at him and he feels his heart stop. Flustered, he immediately drops her and she falls into the cold water. He stoops down quickly and yanks her back up, wet and shivering, letting her stand by herself when she got her chakra to her feet.

"Th-Thanks a l-lot, Sasuke-k-kun," she says this time, dripping with sarcasm, now fully awakened from her short wonderful fall.

He smirks and takes off his shirt (she starts to blush madly here) and throws it at her. She almost falls into the water again, her concentration nearly broken. The girl looks away from her half naked crush and stammers.

"S-S-Sasuke…t-t-take it back, I'm g-g-going back…" she said, throwing his shirt back at him and turning to go. She walks as fast as she can without running away from him, toward the shore, looking down the whole time.

She bumps into a warm, hard body.

"Eh?"

She pokes at it confusingly and then starts when she realizes it is Sasuke. She yelps and jumps away put he catches her wrist. The next second, she is blinded, a dark cloth covering her eyes.

"Hey! I can't see!"

Sasuke finishes yanking his shirt over her and she blinks up at him, her pink hair mussed and hanging in wet strands. The shirt swallows up her petite form. He almost laughs.

"Go home and don't catch a cold."

She stares down at the warm shirt she is now donning and blinks again.

It smells like him.

She looks up again but he's already gone.

-

-

**x. **_with a happy ending_

"Hey, hey, Sasuke-kun! W-Wait, Sasuke-kun! Here's your shirt!" Sakura gasps while she runs after him after spotting him in the crowd the next day. He seems to hear her and slows down. Sakura finally catches up to him and he waits as she finds her breath again, her hands on her knees, her head bent down.

She looks up and then grins at him foolishly.

"Here you go!" she says happily while holding up his shirt to him.

He turns around then and frowns at her. She's confused –did I annoy him already?– and stares up at him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He doesn't answer, only grabs her wrist and tugs her along.

"H-hey…Sasuke– "

"You want to fly?" he asked suddenly and she was startled by his question.

"E-Eh?"

He turns to glare at her and she stutters. "I-I mean, yes, I do."

He turns away, satisfied and then points to something in the distance. Her eyes follow his finger and she gasps.

The amusement park.

She starts to bounce up and down excitedly but he tugs at her wrist warningly and she immediately stops.

"Next time you want to fly, don't jump off a bridge."

His hand tightens around hers and her emerald eyes widen. She looks up at him and is amazed that he is staring at her. She shrinks back a little at the intensity between his onyx eyes. He waits and she quickly nods.

Satisfied, he turns away and keeps walking, holding her hand.

"You can fly on the roller coaster or on the flying swings. Don't do something rash and stupid."

She grins and nods happily.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

He glances back down at her and there is still a furrow between his brows.

"You can keep that."

She stares at him wide-eyed and then down at the shirt she is holding in her other hand.

"B-but it has the Uchiha crest…"

He smirks.

She blushes.

"That's even better."

_Because you are mine now._

And he bends down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She's stunned and frozen and blushing madly and Sasuke smothers down a laugh. Her emerald eyes blink rapidly and she's gone so still.

He tugs at her wrist lightly and her head whips up at him.

He smirks.

She blushes.

_I'm your prince._

_You're my princess._

_I'll lend you wings when you want to fly and catch you when you fall._

_Always._


	3. he'd do anything for her

**i. **_daydreams_

"Sakura."

She doesn't answer, seemingly caught up in her vivid daydreams, probably about ice cream and ramen and sushi and Naruto-bashing and Sasuke-loving. Her emerald eyes are bright as usual but they lack just the slightest bit of luster.

No one would even notice it.

No one except for him.

Only he would notice because those eyes were the ones that hooked him from the start. Her pretty, pretty, big round eyes, full of life and light and bright.

He loved those dancing emerald eyes, as much as he loved her.

"Sakura."

Now that he looks closely, her cheeks are paler than usual and wait, are they…thinner? He feels a rush of frustration and annoyance.

"Sakura."

She doesn't even blink, doesn't even hear, even though she's staring right at him.

He sighs. It would be painful for him to resort to this but he wanted her to talk. He steeled himself and then uttered the word.

"Forehead."

He gritted his teeth. He hated saying the word.

Immediately, it was like someone had withdrawn a cover from her eyes and they _burned._ She snapped back to life and drew back a fist to punch him.

He caught it but he missed her leg coming up.

He hissed in pain as it found its mark and bruised his shin.

"Fu– damn it Sakura, why do you kick so hard?"

She blinked and then shook her head vigorously, trying to comprehend the voice that did not match the insult.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His arm shot out and snaked around the back of her head. He quickly put his other hand on her forehead, checking her temperature, demanding her to hold still while she squirmed uncomfortably.

He put the same hand over his forehead and then brought it back to hers.

She wasn't running a fever.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He let her go and she shifted away slightly. His eyes did not miss the moment and he matched her step.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked while she peered up at him innocently.

"What were you doing?"

She blinked. "Daydreaming?"

Her back hit the wall and she found herself trapped. She stared at his chest, starting to blush madly.

He pinched her cheek nonchalantly and she stared up indignantly. "Hey!"

He pulled a bit harder and she squirmed, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You were sleeping," he said accusingly.

She blinked and looked into his eyes. "I was?"

He nodded. "With your eyes closed."

Her pink lips opened. "Amazing," she whispered.

She stays silent for a beat. "I didn't know I could do that."

He sighs.

-

-

**ii. **_dreams_

"Go home, Sakura."

"Eh? Why Sasuke-kun? We're supposed to be going on our date!" she protests.

He lets go of her cheek and steps back some, regarding her carefully.

"You look tired."

She frowns.

"I'm not! Really!"

He raises one brow and her frown deepens.

"Really, _really_!" she says, starting to flail her arms frantically, panicked that her Sasuke-kun thinks that she is lying.

"Right," he says and turns away.

"I slept a lot last night, in fact I dreamed the whole time! I forgot what most of it was but there was a lot which probably explains why I can't remember but I know there was you and Naruto and Kaka-sensei and sushi and ice cream and ramen and baddies that were trying to kill me–"

She immediately stopped, realizing her mistake.

"Oops," she mouthed.

He was at her side in an instant, his onyx eyes burning into her startled emerald ones.

"You had a nightmare."

She shook her head frantically. "No, no, Sasuke-kun killed them before they could kill me! And their knives were made of cheese! So they couldn't hurt me anyway because I would eat the cheese and then punch them with my iron fists!"

She paused for a moment while he stared incredulously at her.

"Oh it's coming back to me now."

He waits.

Suddenly, she throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. Surprised, he stays still and lets her embrace him.

"You almost died," she whispered softly.

His brows furrowed. "Sakura," he said gently and his arms came around her to hold her closer to him.

"It's okay."

She nodded against his chest and then stayed unusually quiet.

"I'm here," Sasuke reassured her.

She brought her head up and he was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were gone," she said sadly.

He's amazed at the sadness in her eyes.

"You'd really miss me that much?" he asks. Her eyes widen and she ducks her head back down into his chest, her arms constricting around him tight.

"Of course!" she says, her voice muffled.

He smiles but she doesn't see.

"Oi. I'm fine. I'm not going to die from a couple of amateur ninja with knives made of…cheese," he said, smirking.

Her head comes up again and her eyes brim over with tears again, frightening him.

"It wasn't that!" she cried and he raised his brow.

"You were drowning in jello because you hate jello and you wouldn't eat it so you almost drowned so I had to eat the jello for you but I didn't like it because it was cherry jello but I only like the pretty green apple jello so you almost died because I couldn't swallow fast enough!" she wailed.

Sasuke twitched.

"You said…I almost died…from jello?"

She nodded. "Hai!"

He twitched again.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"Stop eating sugar before you go to sleep."

"Yes, mother."

He pinched her cheek.

"Ah ah ah, I mean y-yes, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked.

"Good," he said before lowering his head to give her a kiss.

She blushed madly and he smirked against her soft lips.

-

-

I love you so much.

Even if you dream of jello which you know I hate.

I'll forgive you.

I'd eat all the jello in the world for you.

But you can have the pretty green apple ones.

I like the cherry ones anyway.

_Sakura._

-

-

**iii. **_nightmares_

She was really sleepy, he could tell. She wasn't exactly sleeping with her eyes open but she wasn't exactly awake either. He tugged at a pink strand of hair and her head slowly turned to face him.

She just stared blankly at him and he was a little concerned.

"Sakura."

No answer.

He tugs at her hair again, this time a little bit harder.

"Sakura."

Not even a flicker of life in her big emerald eyes.

He sighs exasperatedly.

"Forehead."

He caught her fist, moved out of the path of her leg…but missed her other knee.

It found its mark, painfully. Sasuke felt his breath leave him in a whoosh and his whole complexion turned pale. She was remarkably accurate in her offense when she was half asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer for he feared his voice would be abnormally high.

His eyes darken as they stare at her and she starts to feel apprehensive. "Sasuke-kun?" she asks again.

He keeled over sideways.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh my God, Sasuke-kun, are you okay? What happened?" she cried, her hands fluttering uselessly over him, her body crouched over his.

He lay there for a while, drowning in his miseries before his hand shot out and brought her head to his. His onyx eyes burned hard into her emerald ones and he noted with worry that her eyes were duller than usual.

"You can punch and kick me anywhere. Anywhere but there, got it?" he said fiercely, his hand tightening in her hair. He still wanted Uchiha babies…and preferably with her.

She nodded slowly.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

He didn't let go of her like she thought he would. His face hardened slightly.

"Why are you having nightmares?"

-

-

**iv. **_sleep_

She blinked and when she closed her eyes, Sasuke was scared she wouldn't open them again. But they did and he sighed silently in relief.

"I don't know."

Her eyes widened and Sasuke was up in an instant, crushing her body to his. One of his hands forced her head to turn up toward him and look at him and the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. She realized her mistake and strove to fix it.

"I-I-I mean I don't have any, really! Ano, Sasuke-kun, can you let go…"

"Stop lying."

She blinked again and her eyes stayed closed for even longer this time.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

His onyx eyes burned and they scared her slightly. "Don't lie to me," he said, his voice cold.

She shivered slightly at his tone and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm just scared you'll leave."

His brows furrowed. He watched in increasing horror as she blinked rapidly. Her blinks became increasingly slower and longer and after a while, her eyes stopped opening at all and she slumped against him.

"Sakura," he called to her in alarm.

He listened to the even breathing of her sleep and then he relaxed. She had just fallen asleep. He shifted her so that he was carrying her and her head was resting comfortably against his chest.

Sasuke looked down at his pretty sleeping girlfriend and his lips pulled up into a smirk.

-

-

You're only allowed to sleep in front of me. No one else can see your beautiful sleeping face because it's _mine_.

**v. **_kiss_

He dropped her off at her house. She shifted toward his warmth when he started to move away and it made him smile.

He laid a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek and smiled.

I'll be back.

-

-

**vi. **_shopping_

He looked around Konoha's shop, seeming quite lost. He had no idea where to start or what type she'd want.

He hated this kind of thing, shopping for his girlfriend. But he would do it for her.

Only her.

Always her.

He loved her so much, he couldn't understand.

How she could have ever warmed his cold, hard heart, but she did.

That tiny, pink, spark of life, energy, excitement and love.

He loved her so much.

He smiled softly at the thought of his sleeping Sakura and he renewed his search. His onyx eyes scanned every window of shops carefully. Soon, his efforts were rewarded and he entered a shop.

He had to endure slimy, flirtations of female cashiers and the sickening fawning of fan girls that flocked to him as soon as he entered. He even had to endure the incredulous glances of their boyfriends that he was sure said,

"He's a gay."

His vein ticked and his ears burned but he endured.

It was all for her.

As one particularly determined and stubborn cashier clung to his hand as she gave him his change, he thought of Sakura's smiling face and retrieved his hand, telling her coldly to keep the change.

He finally made it out of the shop and set out on his way to his next stop.

She'd better appreciate this.

-

-

Only for you.

Always for you.

You're the only one I'd do anything, everything for.

-

-

**vii. **_bribing_

Surprisingly, Ino was good at sewing. Actually, it wasn't that surprising since she was a girl and she arranged flowers but Sasuke always thought that someone so violent should not be equipped with a sharp needle.

He always had the thought that her impatience and violence would end up with her stabbing herself and the unfortunate souls around her that crossed her during the wrong time.

But she was surprisingly good at it.

And she was a surprisingly good bargainer.

Oh how she smiled at him. He wanted to wipe that stupid, victorious, _sinister_ smile off her face; his hands were _shaking_.

But he gave in.

"Just make it quick," he grumbled.

He gritted his teeth, not believing he was doing all this just for his pink haired girlfriend, suffering endless torture and humiliation.

But he still found the strength to smile when he thought of her pretty pink lips and dancing emerald eyes.

He'll _make_ her appreciate this.

-

-

**viii. **_giving_

She was still sleeping when he made it back home. He sighed in relief. He was sure she would have become hysterical if he was not there when she woke.

Her breathing was even and he was relieved that she was not sick.

If it were nightmares ailing her, he'd find a cure.

No, if anything were hurting her, he'd kill it. Find a way to end it. Protect her.

He'd do anything.

He'd already proved his point on that, as he ran his fingers exasperatedly through his hair. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, rubbing furiously.

When he came back, she was already starting to stir and he quickly grabbed a hold of the object he had suffered through so much to attain.

When Sakura's emerald eyes opened, she was greeted by a teddy bear.

"Eh?"

The teddy bear was thrust carefully in her face and her hands came up to hold it. She started when she realized it was Sasuke-kun giving it to her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

He stared at her as she stared joyously at the bear. "Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!"

Wordlessly, he reached out and turned the bear around, letting her see what was on the back. He watched in amusement and quiet satisfaction, as her large eyes grew even larger.

Her fingers lovingly traced the Uchiha crest carefully sewn on the back of the bear.

"It's Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He snorted.

"It's a Sasuke-bear!" she cried excitedly and his arms opened as she jumped into them, hugging him tightly. She buried her face into his warm chest and sighed.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she said shyly.

He smiled.

-

-

**ix. **_breathing_

"You better," he said.

Her head came up. "Huh?"

He shook his head and then flicked her nose. He watched as she scrunched it lightly and he laughed. Her eyes widened as she listened to him laugh, not breathing, scared that he would stop.

He did and she mourned.

His hands were on her shoulders. "Breathe, Sakura."

She exhaled. "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

He laughed again and she caught her breath yet again, reveling in his laugh. He stopped again so that she could breathe.

His onyx eyes stared seriously at her and she stilled, waiting for what he had to say.

"Don't worry that I'll leave. I'll always be here," he said sincerely.

He motioned to the bear and her eyes followed him.

"You can sleep with him. He'll keep the nightmares away."

Her lips curved into a beautiful, breathtaking cycle.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so smart! You can be in two places at once!"

He laughed again at her silliness, and again, she stopped breathing. He stopped so that she could breathe.

It was an unusual cycle but they were an unusual couple.

Perhaps a bit awkward and lopsided.

But that was how love often was.

-

-

**x. **_the unusual, awkward but happy ending_

She was taking a comfortable, relaxing stroll one day when she saw it.

It was posted on a tree and the colors were bright and light and _pink_ and _white_ and so un-Uchiha like and remarkably _girly._

She ventured closer to the strange picture and took a double take.

It was Sasuke-kun.

In a dress with fake boobs and–_stilettos?!_ – and makeup and here her jaw dropped so low it about touched the ground.

He was advertising the Yamanaka's flower shop with a slogan that was hard to burn out of mind.

"_Flowers beautiful enough to even turn Uchihas gay!"_

She almost cried.

-

-

Sasuke thought he would never live it down. He was sure Sakura would never ever stop laughing about it and that she'd tease him endlessly and torture him continuously.

Of course he could deal with that because he had ways of torturing her too…

But he never thought that she would be on _his _side.

The next day, he found the Yamanaka flower shop temporarily out of business and Yamanaka Ino on temporary leave.

And to his amusement and silent approval, every gay Uchiha Sasuke fan was threatened castration if they ever dared come near _her_ Sasuke-kun.

She burned every photograph and smiled brightly at him as he quirked his brow.

"I'd do anything for you because I love you so much, Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked and kissed her hard as she blushed furiously.

-

-

That's my line.


	4. she says there's no reason

**AN: **I just have to say that I really do not like how the Naruto manga is turning out. Sasuke has gone wacko. /End **AN**

**i. **_she loved him for a very long time_

Sasuke watched her discreetly from the corner of his eye as she sat quietly on the park bench, swinging her (very nice and slender he noted with a faint blush) legs back and forth absently. Her head was propped up on her hands as she fitted her chin on them. Her elbows were propped on her bouncing knees and as she was bent over, her long hair spilled over her shoulders and wisped merrily in the soft breeze. As he regarded her closer, he saw her eyes were distant and glazed over, her pink lips turned up minutely in a soft smile as she daydreamed.

-

-

**ii. **_he knew and he reveled silently in the fact_

Whenever they sat here on this bench together, either meeting coincidentally or waiting together for their missing team members, she would chatter non stop to him, talking about whatever came to her mind while he would listen, seemingly annoyed but actually faintly amused, to her one sided conversation.

He was not bored by her talking, she did not drone on and on over clothes and hair and accessories. She rambled with a sense of happiness and her voice and tone was always carefree. She talked about everything and anything that came to her bright, happy head.

Sometimes, she would try to engage him and ask him questions but he only equipped her with an apathetic "Hn," before falling silent and judging her reaction. She always shook it off easily and then plowed right on into her thoughts about raspberry cheesecake with lemonade and how he should try the delicious treat one day even though she knew he disdained sweets.

She never ran out of things to say which surprised him immensely; her head was only so big yet it contained so many thoughts. He compared it to her caring heart, carrying so many emotions. Through her bright, carefree ramblings, he learned many little things about her that he kept locked into the deepest depths of his heart.

He found himself yearning to hear her rant and rave about the unnecessary antics of her best friend Ino trying to set her up on a date (though he sometimes seethed inwardly at this and made mental notes to _visit_ her potential dates) and the small fights she would get into with Naruto.

He wanted to know more about her.

She interested him,

He knew she grew up emotionally unprotected and bulled but her friend Ino had helped her combat against the bullies. She was highly knowledgeable in how to deal pain (this he learned the hard way) but she always was bothered afterwards. She had a rivalry with Ino over him (and at this, he was secretly pleased) but Sakura always saw Ino as her best friend over her rival.

Sasuke often heard about how Sakura was worried about their periodic falling apart but she was always overjoyed when they made up, even though she tried valiantly to hide it behind her unique "Ino-pig" name calling.

Through her endless chatter, he realized with a strange tug at his heart how important he was to her. However, he would feel pangs of jealousy that he squashed down when she talked lovingly about Naruto, with almost as much adoration as she talked about him.

She was a strange girl, he noted through his observings. She had become a shinobi even though she detested hurting others. Once, he asked her why she became on despite the fact. She stopped for a beat, surprised and thrown off track at the sudden and unusual inquiry from him but gave a hesitant smile.

"Because Sasuke-kun is one," she had said simply.

However, those words stunned him and he was momentarily speechless. His eyes softened when he heard her next words.

"And I want to protect with my life," she had said serenely.

He regarded her quietly, waiting for her to continue but she said nothing else, falling uncharacteristically silent. He did not push her and by the time she opened her mouth to talk again, Naruto had arrived.

Later, did he realize, she was important to him also.

-

-

**iii.** _he did not worry that her love would fade_

He cleared his throat but she did not look up at him.

His lips turned down slightly, not used to silence from her. She had not noticed that he had slipped beside her on the bench, her legs still swinging back and forth, drawing his attention to them.

"Sakura."

He watched as she blinked rapidly before her head shot up, careening around to stare wide-eyed at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said in surprise.

He watched silently with a faint speeding up of his heart as her lips turned up in a brilliant, bright smile. It almost blinded him and he turned away quickly, wondering if his blush was showing.

"What are you doing here?"

He peeked back at her at the corner of his eyes and saw that her smile was still upon her face so her grunted and kept his face away.

"I was taking a walk. Why are you here?"

He saw her smile drop and he turned to face her, his brows furrowing at her hesitance.

"Oh. I'm just…waiting for someone."

He stiffened.

"Someone," he said slowly, and Sakura watched in fascinated horror as his facial expression turned murderous.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered out. "Some…one."

His eyes narrowed and she squeaked. "You won't mind, will you, Sasuke-kun?" she cried out, distressed.

He sighed inwardly and made a mental note to visit Ino to stop her from trying to set up Sakura with strangers.

"I do mind," he said bluntly and her jaw dropped.

"What?"

He disregarded her and continued. "I'll stay here and wait with you. I want to see if he's dangerous."

She stared at him, her smile completely gone. "Sasuke-kun, I can take care of myself."

"I also want to make sure he isn't some pervert."

"Sasuke-kun, I told you I can handle it! Besides, Ino wouldn't set me up with someone like that!"

He frowned, angered that she was going to go on a date that was not with _him_. "Why did you even agree to be set up in the first place?"

She looked at him wide-eyed in surprise. "Well, I didn't. But Ino told me that she told the guy I was coming anyway and I'd hate to think he'd be waiting for someone who's not coming."

Sasuke frowned again. "She's playing on your weakness."

Sakura bristled. "What weakness," she growled, irate that he was insulting her.

"Your soft heart," he said quietly.

She opened her mouth to retort but he continued. "You hate to make anyone unhappy because it makes your heart feel heavy. Even if it means hurting yourself to do something you dislike, you will still do it to help another person."

He turned to look at her with dark eyes.

"You're frightened of losing your best friend so you try to please her by going along with her ideas, even if you don't like them yourself."

Sakura frowned and looked away.

"Since when did you know so much about me," she grumbled.

He continued looking at her.

"Since you opened your heart to me."

-

-

**iv. **_because she was his_

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him only to see his face inches away from her own, he having moved closer to her. She leaned back, unused to the sudden proximity from Sasuke.

"E-Eh, Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay today?"

He stared at her for a beat and then straightened, giving her her space once again and she sighed inwardly in relief. She squashed down the small seed of disappointment.

He disregarded her question and instead, asked her one.

"Why do you love me, Sakura?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped again. Sasuke-kun usually didn't ask these kinds of things. He flinched away from topics concerning her.

"E-Eh, S-Sasuke-kun, that was…a while ago," she said quietly.

He didn't believe her but her words cut him.

"You can't lie for shit, Sakura."

She flinched at his harsh words. "Sasuke-kun…"

He turned to her and she flinched again at his intense stare. "Answer my question. Tell me why you love me."

-

-

**v. **_he wants to know why_

She blushed a million shades of red then and he momentarily let go of his anger to watch her face change colors and listen to her sputter nonsense before she calmed down.

She turned away from him and looked determinedly away, ignoring him.

He waited patiently for her, knowing she would respond sometime. She could never resist talking to him.

Finally, he heard her sigh in defeat and turn to him dejectedly. He held back his smirk and waited.

"I love you because…" she said hesitantly, trailing off.

He waited, intrigued. Was it his striking good looks? His rock, hot body that she blushed at whenever he exposed it during hot summer training days? Or his intense, cold, _sexy _demeanor?

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, forgetting her earlier chagrin, caught up in her thoughts.

"It's not so much as for your pretty looks or hot body," she said sincerely and he felt his ego plummet some. "I mean, if it wasn't for your stiffness around people, most would think you're gay." She looked at him then. "You can thank Naruto for that, by the way."

He resisted the urge to strangle a certain someone.

"And your coldness is scary and _not_ attractive at all," she said with a growing sense of exasperation. Sasuke was nursing his wounded pride when she turned to look at him with something akin to wonder.

"I don't know why," she said simply.

He fell off the bench.

-

-

**vi. **_but she can't answer_

She frowned prettily as she stared down at him.

Slowly, with as much dignity as he could possess in such situation, he picked himself back up and stood awkwardly in front of her.

"You don't know?" he asked, his tone incredulous and slightly angry.

She looked up at him, her brows still furrowed in thought. "Yes."

"There are so many reasons why I should hate you," she said softly and he stilled.

"You left me and you hurt me," she told him. "A lot."

He felt his heartstring tug painfully and for the life of him, he could not bring himself to say sorry. He cursed his pride.

"You're arrogant and mean and cold. You don't know the meaning of teamwork and you were going to hurt the people I loved most."

He bristled but stayed silent, enduring her verbal beating, understanding that he deserved it.

"But I still love you."

-

-

This love is just unavoidable. Inevitable. Unreasonable.

I just can't stop.

-

-

**vii. **_why she loves him_

"I don't need a reason to love you."

She smiled softly, her emerald eyes looking kindly at him.

"I just do."

-

-

And I just can't stop.

Because you are the only one for me.

-

-

**vii. **_she thinks her love is unrequited_

She laughed easily then, releasing brevity in the solemn mood.

"That's often the case in unrequited love," she said forlornly but easily. "I've accepted the fact a long time ago."

Sasuke felt intense rage course through him then and his hand shot out to grab her wrist. She was about to question his action when her eyes slid past his and alighted on another figure.

"Ah, here comes my date!" she said with a bright smile.

-

-

**viii. **_and he scoffs at her stupidity_

He was a good looking boy, bronze hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Sasuke hated him at first glance.

Sakura's date approached them and his brows narrowed in confusion as he saw another boy holding on to his dear Sakura-chan.

He waved to her and came up besides her, standing dangerously close to the quietly seething Uchiha contemplating murder.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," he greeted.

The Uchiha heir stiffened at the suffix.

Sakura smiled brightly and waved, standing up, trying to shake Sasuke's hand off her. It did not come off and she frowned quickly at him before turning again to her date. She opened her mouth to greet him also and ask for a name but her other wrist was soon seized by the unnamed boy.

Sasuke's hand itched for his kunai.

"Sakura-chan, let's go on our date!" he said, tugging her along.

She stumbled after him but was snagged back, her head jerking in the harsh movement.

Sasuke's grip on her wrist was tight.

She stared up at him in confusion.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's date glared at the Uchiha in perturbation. "Uchiha Sasuke, will you please let go of Sakura-chan so we can go on our date?"

It wasn't surprising he knew Sasuke's name. Team 7 was famous after all. However, Sasuke was uninterestedly surprised that the boy did not know how dangerous he was. He let his eyes bleed red and Sakura's head whipped to the boy in horror.

Quick as a flash, Sakura was removed forcibly from the boy with a strong pull and nestled by Sasuke's side.

"You will never touch her again."

The boy's blue eyes were wide as they stared at the two figures in front of him, one utterly bewildered, and the other frightfully calm. He shuddered at the intensity behind the other boy's blood red eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly and tugged slightly at his hold on her but he only tightened his arm around her warningly. She stilled at his next words.

"Because she is mine."

-

-

I'm yours.

-

-

**ix. **_because he was hers and she was his_

The boy ran. He tripped and stumbled and fell but he kept running and did not look back.

Those eyes promised death if he dared mess with the Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura, the beautiful pink cherry blossom, was Uchiha Sasuke's.

-

-

Sasuke's hold around her remained tight, even after the boy had disappeared from sight. Sakura struggled against his hold.

"Sasuke-kun! What was that for? You almost gave him a heart attack!"

Her voice trailed off when his eyes slid down to hers. Her mouth turned dry at the look on his face.

His eyes were fierce and burning with anger and possessiveness.

"You are mine."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she trembled slightly. His words made her knees weak and his pretty, pretty, oh so pretty face was so close.

She fainted.

-

-

**x. **_they needed no reason to love_

His anger disappeared as soon as she fainted, replaced by incredulity and exasperation.

Her reactions always amused him but it annoyed him slightly that she would faint like that. He smirked when he brought his large hand up to cup her soft, warm cheek as she slept.

But it was okay.

She fit perfectly into his arms, like they were puzzle pieces. He supposed this meant they were meant for each other.

Sasuke agreed with her words, that there need be no reason for her to love him.

She just did.

And that was good enough for him.

It was exactly the same reason why he loved her.

For no reason at all.

He just did.

-

-

Love.

It's not unrequited.

It's reciprocated.

-

-

And her lips curved up in her sleep as she dreamed about her dear Sasuke-kun eating raspberry cheesecake and drinking lemonade with her.

It was the perfect love story.


	5. 27 messages

**i. **_they say it's a perfect love story_

The dark haired boy glared at the ticking clock.

She was late.

-

-

**ii. **_because he would wait, even when she was late_

After around 20 minutes of waiting for her, he took out his cell phone.

Calling Annoying

Ring

Ring

Ring

"HAPPY DAY MY LOVELIES!"

He winced.

"I, Haruno Sakura, am not available right now because I'm either fighting baddies, eating goodies or hanging out with my best buddies! Leave me a message and I'll call you back! HAVE A HAPPY DAY!"

He rolled his eyes.

He left a message.

"Sakura…"

-

-

**iii. **_and he'd call her to make sure she's okay._

He twitched.

She still had not returned his calls.

He took out his phone reluctantly and dialed her number again.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

BEEP

He quickly held the phone away from his ear, expecting the deafening voicemail.

"HAPPY DAY MY LOVELIES!"

He sighed.

He left a message nonetheless.

-

-

**iv. **_and he'd forgive her, even if she missed their date_

Sasuke glared down at the pink haired girl, his onyx eyes scorching.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" he demanded.

She blinked owlishly at him and he was attracted to her pretty eyes and long long lashes that fanned her face nicely. Slowly, her confused expression turned into an irritated frown. She poked his chest accusingly and he almost jumped at the contact.

"You owe me a new phone," she said.

She started to pull her hand back but he captured it quickly, her thin thin wrist in his tight grasp. She flinched when his grip tightened uncomfortably. He saw and relaxed his hold slightly.

"What?" he hissed, scowling fiercely.

She matched his expression.

"You broke it!" she protested childishly, flinging her other free hand wildly, gesturing angrily at him.

"What the fu– What the hell you talking about?"

She scrunched up her nose in distaste and pulled her hand away, crossing her arms, looking away peevishly.

His scowl deepened and he wanted to shake her. He was goddamn worried when she didn't pick up. Something could have happened to her.

(Aliens abducted her?)

Her gaze flickered to him and he continued to glare. She let out a frustrated breath.

"You woke me up from my nap," she said angrily.

He stared.

"The phone went ring! ring! but I was dreaming of raspberry cheesecake and jello and pretty sunflowers but then it woke me up and I thought it was my alarm clock which confused me because I didn't set an alarm but then it stopped ringing so I thought it went on snooze."

He marveled how she could say all that in one breath.

"So why didn't you pick up the other times I called?"

"Well, I was sleepy and cranky that it woke me up from my nap."

He waited.

"So I threw it against the wall."

He twitched. Typical Sakura.

"It broke," she said forlornly.

His hands itched to slap her.

"No fuckin– no freaking duh."

She glared. "You owe me a phone!"

-

-

**v. **_and he'll give her his cell phone_

He snorted.

She ranted.

He resisted.

She cried.

He despaired.

Acting quickly, he thrust his silver phone into her small flailing hands. Immediately, she quieted, her large, watery eyes blinking.

"Sasuke-kun, this is your phone," she said, her voice soft and sweet now.

He looked away, his scowl ever present. "Just take it."

Sakura beamed, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

**vi. **_because he needs to make her happy_

He made the mistake of looking at her. Her smile blew him away. Turning quickly, he walked away and she followed behind, playing with her new phone happily.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, how many times did you call me?"

Oh the horror of Uchiha Sasuke. He felt his ears burn and his mouth turn dry. He whipped around to see Sakura working furiously at the phone, scrolling down his recent calls, her emerald eyes wide.

"Sakura, look! Santa Claus!"

Her head whipped around. "EH? WHERE?"

The phone was deftly snatched out of her hands and she turned back around to see the owner gone.

She pouted.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

No answer.

She smiled.

He had called her.

27 times.

-

-

**vii. **_and so that he can call_

She wouldn't know until she got a new phone a week later and checked her messages.

You have 27 missed calls from Sasuke-kun

"You have 27 unheard messages."

-

-

**viii. **_and leave her a message_

BEEP

"Saturday, March 6, 1:26 pm."

"Sakura…Pick up. You're late."

His voice husky and annoyed, with such intensity that it sent delicious shivers down her spine each time.

"You have 26 unheard messages."

BEEP

"Saturday, March 6, 1:30 pm."

"Pick up the damn phone."

She frowned.

"You have 25 unheard messages."

BEEP

"Saturday, March 6, 1:36 pm."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She tsked at his language.

"You have….

BEEP

"Where the hell are you?"

BEEP

"What kind of laws are you breaking?"

BEEP

"You'd better be fucking alive."

BEEP

"You're annoying."

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

26 messages

-

-

**viii. **_and tell her_

"You have one unheard message."

"Saturday, March 6, 3:41 pm."

BEEP

-

-

**ix. **_that he loves her_

"………………"

She hears him sigh tiredly.

"Fuck, Sakura."

He lets out another frustrated sigh and she almost laughs.

"Just call me back when you get this message."

She waits a beat and then hears it.

"I love you."

-

-

**x. **_it's the perfect love story_

She dialed his number.

Calling Sasuke-kun

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

She waited patiently.

He had never missed any of her calls.

Sure enough, he picked up.

"Sakura."

She smiled. "Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

Her smile widened and her emerald eyes sparkled brightly.

"Sasuke-kun."

At the other end, he frowned.

"Sakura?"

She took a deep breath.

"HAVE A HAPPY DAY!"

And she hung up. Sasuke cringed away from the phone.

"Oi. What the– Oi? Sakura? Sakura?"

He slammed his phone shut angrily. What the hell was the girl's problem?

His phone rang again and he glared down at it.

You have one new text message from Annoying

He flicked it open.

-

-

She's glad she has him by her side.

-

-

I love you

-

-

It's the perfect love story.


	6. the prince: welcome my name is asshole

once upon a time…

the sun giggled and the sunflowers sang

-

-

oh, you are so lovely.

-

-

**prince: Welcome. My name is asshole.**

**1. **

"His Highness is not interested in seeing you. He says you may leave now."

-

-

**2.**

Sakura stared.

Naruto twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Sakura sighed at Naruto's outburst but she didn't entirely blame him for it. They had traveled for a week over rough terrain and harsh climates to reach this kingdom and they had an important mission to complete. _His Highness_ (who in the blue hell invented that ridiculous prissy title) was the one who asked them to come anyway. There were to escort the prince to Konoha. The two kingdoms were set on making a pact, an alliance to each other and the King wanted to send the Prince there.

But now he was sending them back? Without even seeing them? Her blood boiled at the inconsistency of the King. Why did Lady Tsunade want an alliance with him anyway? He sounded like a son of a biscuit baker.

Sakura shivered at the thought of having to journey back to Konoha empty handed.

Tsunade would have her head.

Naruto was currently strangling the messenger. She twitched.

"Naruto let him go," she said in a clipped tone.

Naruto did so with an irritated grunt. "Sakura-chaaaaan."

The messenger struggled for breath, massaging his throat gently, glaring at the blonde boy. Really, his behavior was barbaric.

The blonde one scared him.

He looked on at the tiny pink haired girl in slight gratitude. She was rather pretty and he offered her a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry you are disappointed, but His Highness is a rather temperamental man. He does things on whims and doesn't understand what costs they come at for other people. Please excuse him, he is still young."

Sakura frowned. Young or not, either way, he was a brat. How young could the king be anyway?

"We would like to see His Highness."

The messenger swallowed.

"I-I'm afraid that's not possible."

Sakura walked up to where he was sitting and crouched down to look him in the eyes. The messenger saw that she had the prettiest shade of emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry but we traveled for a long time to get here and we're very tired and hungry and sleepy. Please let us in or we'll blow up you and the door and do it ourselves."

The messenger swallowed again. "Shinobi, you cannot see him. There are very strong guards behind the door who could take you out in a second."

The little girl's aura suddenly turned cold. The messenger shivered.

"And why do you think that?"

He stuttered. "W-w-well, you l-look so–"

Naruto made a cutting motion with his hands.

The little girl swelled in size. "Say it and die," she growled, fangs visible.

The messenger barely refrained from peeing his pants.

"I am a shinobi. I can kick everyone's ass in there and _your_ tiny little ass to Jupiter so let me in."

The messenger sweat dropped. "Yes, ma'am. I-I mean, no ma'am, I can't. The king will have my head."

Sakura sighed. Her hand came up and he stiffened.

"Relax," she snapped and he did so immediately. She laid her small hand gently on his cheek and he felt something warm flow into him. It felt nice. He felt the world rock and spin and tumble.

The next thing he knew, he was dreaming.

-

-

**3. **

"Awww, Sakura-chan, you should have kicked his ass."

She grinned at him. "I'm saving some of that sweetness for the king."

"Just don't blow your top or baa-chan will cut you. You ready?"

She nodded and slipped on her black gloves.

"You can do the honors," Naruto offered.

Sakura smiled at him and Naruto's breath hitched. "Thanks, Naruto."

He cheered. "All right! Let's teach those crazy sick bastards a lesson."

She smiled again and raised her fist.

-

-

**4.**

She struck.

-

-

**5.**

The regal doors whined, groaned, and cracked. Spidery cracks ran along the majestic doors and the earth seemed to rumble. The royal architect felt tears fill his eyes.

My masterpiece…

It fell with a great crash.

The royal architect fainted.

The king smiled and motioned for his guards to stay back.

"I told you that they would not back down," he said with amusement.

The king was only answered by an irritated:

"Hn."

-

-

**6. **

The dust cleared and in the midst of the rubble stood the two shinobi from Leaf. Their cloaks billowed gently in the wind created from the destruction.

The King clapped his hands.

"You are shinobi of the Leaf indeed! Welcome to Sound, my friends."

-

-

**7.**

Sakura stared through narrowed eyes at the King. He had long black hair and a very pale complexion. He reminded her of a snake. Her hands itched to strangle his pale, thin neck.

But she forced her knees to bend and she kneeled.

"I'm sorry for the damage, Your Highness, but you asked for us."

The King smiled. "Ah yes, I did. But do not address me by that, you'll confuse me."

Sakura nodded, albeit, slightly confused.

"Why did you reject us…"

One of the guards spoke up. "His Majesty, King Orochimaru."

Sakura clenched her fists together.

"Why did you reject us, Your Majesty?"

The King only continued smiling which sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Oh, I did not reject you. I wanted to welcome you warmly but my son disagreed with me."

Naruto looked up confusedly.

"Your son?"

The guard spoke up again. "His Highness."

Naruto twitched. "His Highness…as in the prince?"

The King nodded. "Yes, the prince. Come here, my son."

A boy around Naruto's height stepped out from the shadows and placed himself by the right side of the King. His black eyes stared down arrogantly at the two shinobi.

The guard announced his arrival.

"His Highness, Prince Sasuke."

-

-

**8.**

"Hn."

-

-

**9.**

Sakura didn't know whether to groan or drool.

His fashion sense was ridiculously _gay_…but it offered her a beautiful view of a 6 – no, an 8 pack. Apparently, good looks did run in the royal family, though it was disputable regarding the King.

Naruto whistled. "Man. Ino's gonna flip."

-

-

Oh, it was love at first sight.

-

-

**10.**

The look he gave them was incredulous and demeaning.

"These are my escorts?"

The King nodded.

"Even the midget?"

-

-

**Oh, it was **_**love**_** at first sight.**

Ah, the story of how they met.

It was a perfect horror movie.

Bring on the popcorn.

-

-

They say the birds stopped singing and the sun stopped smiling.

-

-

There was a great stillness before the storm.

-

-

Naruto lunged for the little girl, screaming, "THAT'S THE FUCKING MAGIC WORD!"

And the beautiful silence was broken.

-

-

"GET A LOAD OF MY IRON FISTS!"

**.end.**

**AN:// **excuse my language, I was rather hyper today. Should I continue this?


	7. the princess: fairytale

**AN:// **a pair to **prince** .

-

-

the fairytale goes…

-

-

she tripped

-

-

oh. She was

**princess: fairytale. She didn't think they'd exist**

-

-

She tripped and fell

-

-

and he held out his hand.

-

-

He frowned down at her. What a clumsy girl.

-

-

**1.**

He had heard quick, light footsteps behind him and he had tensed, thinking it was one of those rabid fan girls trying to ambush him. He was about to hightail it out of there when he heard the rhythm of the footfalls break suddenly and a muffled crash resound later. After a second's thought, the dark haired boy scolded himself. No fan girl would be out here, outside the borders of Konoha. He heard a scramble behind him.

The dark haired boy's eyebrows rose as he turned around, wondering who would be wandering around here.

No one was there.

-

-

He shrugged and turned around and resumed his walk. His senses picked up footsteps again behind him and he tensed. The boy halted abruptly and listened. The footsteps had stopped also.

Quickly, he whipped around, his hands going to his weapon's pouch.

No one was there.

He frowned, the corners of his lips pulling down handsomely and he turned around once again. Slowly, he began to walk again, his steps light and relaxed. His onyx eyes slipped shut easily and he transported effortlessly behind a tree, out of sight. He pressed himself stealthily into the tree and waited silently.

If this were an enemy, he would have to be careful. But, he didn't sense any chakra…could it be a lost civilian?

His lips quirked up when he heard footsteps. They were uncertain at first and then they sped up, falling rapidly before…

The person tripped again.

"Accckk!"

The boy's eyes widened. It was a girl?

He stepped away from the tree and found a little girl sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from him. His jaw almost dropped.

Her hair…

It was bubblegum pink.

-

-

**2.**

The little girl lay there, sprawled on the ground. The boy observed her silently. She was wearing a simple white dress, but it was streaked with dirt. Her pink hair was full of leaves and small twigs.

Suddenly, her little pink head came up and her eyes zoomed right in on him.

He flinched.

-

-

Those eyes…

Those beautiful dancing emerald orbs.

-

-

**3.**

Her eyes widened as the boy came closer. Her tiny fists clenched together as she waited in apprehension. Her eyes slipped shut slowly as she concentrated.

Just stay calm…don't… lose it…

"You're clumsy."

Her emerald eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped.

"E-E-EH?"

Her head came up sharply and she blinked. He was holding out his hand.

-

-

**4.**

His brows were scrunched together, his onyx eyes narrowed as he stared down at her, his hand extended like the gentleman he was.

He watched as she shyly brought her small hand up. She had almost laid her hand in his before she suddenly pulled it away.

One dark eyebrow went up.

His hand came down and he watched silently as she picked herself up. Her body moved clumsily, yet, there was a hint of grace in her movements. She pulled at the hem of her dress, which came down to just above her knees. His keen eyes caught her bruised skin and skinned knees.

"Who are you?"

He watched, slightly amused, as she jumped at his voice, her head snapping up again to look at him. She was really tiny.

And she looked so breakable.

Her pink lips parted as if she was going to say something but then she quickly shut her mouth.

His eyebrow went up again.

He waited but she said nothing, only fidgeting uncomfortably under his stare.

"I'm Sasuke," he offered.

Her head came up again, so quickly and eagerly. Her wide emerald eyes stared into him deeply and he felt something pull at his chest. He prayed that he wasn't blushing.

She looked down as quickly as she had looked up and he sighed mentally in relief.

Still, she said nothing.

"Are you lost?" he asked, trying to get her to talk.

The little girl seemed to pause in thought and then nodded slowly.

"Are you a mute?" Sasuke asked, suddenly realizing it was a possibility. But then he remembered her exclamation when she had tripped.

She shook her head slowly, looking at him.

He frowned. "Why won't you talk to me?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then clasped her hands over it, her eyes wide, and shook her head. Suddenly, a soft growl emanated from her.

He watched amusedly as she blushed furiously and her hands dropped to her stomach.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk away. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the little girl staring after him.

"I'm going to Konoha. You might as well come with me and get something to eat."

She regarded him silently. He shrugged and then continued walking.

But his lips curved up when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

-

-

**5.**

He continued at his usual pace.

He frowned when he realized that her footsteps were getting harder and heavier and slower. He realized his long legs were going at a faster pace than she could keep up.

Sasuke slowed down slightly for the little girl.

-

-

**6.**

She was getting tired.

Finally, it got to the point that she couldn't go on any further. Her feet were really sore and her hunger was overpowering. She knelt down carefully and rested, breathing slowly through her mouth.

A pair of sandals entered her line of view and her eyes followed it up to the handsome dark-haired boy. Suddenly, he turned and knelt down, offering her his back.

"Get on."

She didn't do anything for a while, just stared wide-eyed at the boy. No one had treated her like this before.

A huge grin burst out from her and hesitantly, she stood and came up to him, putting her arms shyly around his neck.

He hoisted her up easily, his arms coming around her thin legs.

"You're heavier than you look," he stated.

She blushed.

-

-

**7.**

He had been walking for a while when she finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and shy.

He smirked.

"How come you're talking now?" he asked, curious to know why.

She was silent for a while before she spoke.

"My nanny told me to never talk to strangers because they might be baddies and want to kidnap me. But you're helping me so you're not a baddie."

Sasuke almost laughed at her childish explanation. Such a naïve girl.

But he liked her voice. It was refreshing, unlike the whiny, screeching, high-pitched voice of girls like Ino.

"What's your name?" he asked.

He felt her arms constrict tighter around his neck as she hesitated.

"I'm…Sakura."

"Sakura. Do you have a last name?"

She was silent for a while, not answering. Then…

"No."

"Just Sakura."

-

-

Amazing.

This feels like…_my_ special fairytale.

No princess, no prince.

Just a girl and a boy and a piggyback ride.

Just Sakura…

and maybe Sasuke.

-

-

**8.**

The name suited her, Sasuke thought. He nodded.

He kept on walking and it stayed silent. He felt Sakura's weight on his back get heavier as she relaxed more.

In less than a minute, she had fallen asleep.

Sasuke smirked. She was so innocent, trusting a stranger enough to fall asleep on his back.

Her blatant trust slightly took his breath away.

His onyx eyes widened when his senses picked up something unusual.

Chakra was flowing gently through her body.

-

-

I'm dreaming of a place far away where nobody knows who I am.

Sometimes, I like being invisible.

I can cry and cry and no one will see the tears.

-

-

**9.**

Naruto greeted him loudly when he got back.

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN, TEME? YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING ME UP! WHAT TOOK YA–OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up, dobe. Can't you see she's sleeping?"

Naruto glared back. "What are ya talking…oh. Who's your friend, eh? EHH? It's a girl! AHAHA TEME'S GOT A–"

Naruto stopped abruptly when he realized what color hair the girl had.

Sakura flinched unconsciously against the loud voice and Sasuke tensed. His foot lashed out and kicked Naruto in the shin. The blonde boy went down with a curse.

"Shut up, you're waking her up," he hissed through his teeth.

Naruto bounded back up and glared again. "Alright, alright, sheesh." He was about to inform Sasuke about a recent mission baa-chan had given them when Sasuke passed him and continued to his way home. Naruto stared after him and then caught up.

"We've got a mission, buddy."

"Hn."

Naruto twitched. "It's urgent. And baa-chan's overjoyed at the pay."

"Hn."

Naruto twitched again.

"Yo, mission briefing's in an hour!"

"Hn."

"Guess what the mission is?"

…….

"Fine. It's a retrieval mission!"

"Hn."

Naruto growled.

"Who's the girl?"

A pause.

"I don't know."

Naruto's eyebrows went up. Sasuke-teme was acting strange. The blonde bounded ahead of Sasuke, blocking his way. Sasuke stared at him with narrowed eyes as Naruto scrutinized the little girl on his back, her face hidden.

"Is she pretty?"

………..

"Do you like her?"

"Dobe."

Naruto bristled. "TEME!"

Sakura shifted against Sasuke's back and the boy cursed silently. "Dobe," he hissed.

At that moment, Sakura woke up and her head came up, her large emerald eyes blinking slowly, her expression tired and confused. But at that moment, Naruto caught a good look at her face.

She _was_ pretty.

And she had emerald eyes and pink hair.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock.

"You're awake," Sasuke said, not noticing Naruto's look. He resumed walking, still carrying the girl on his back.

Sakura paused, her sleepy mind working slowly to realize the boy was carrying her. Suddenly, he head came up and her hands loosened from his neck to come to his shoulders as she pushed herself as tall as she could be and glanced around.

"This is…Konoha?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder and amazement.

"Hn."

Sakura's lips turned up in a huge grin.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" she said, and she shifted her legs to prepare to jump off.

Sasuke felt her shifting and instead of letting her fall off, he knelt down so she could get off easily. She climbed down his back and then smiled at him.

Her smile blew his breath away.

He was about to say something when he saw Naruto grasp the little girl's wrist. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto disregarded him, only stared down at the girl.

Sakura glanced up confusedly at the blonde boy who had taken her wrist. He was handsome too, his face softer than Sasuke's, and brighter.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at him.

"Do you know who she is?"

-

-

Who I am.

I'm just…

-

-

"Sakura."

Her emerald eyes widened and went immediately to his.

"Her name is Sakura."

-

-

Yes. That's who I am.

-

-

Naruto let out a frustrated breath. "Yes, I know she's Sakura. But do you know who she is?"

-

-

**10.**

Sasuke saw Sakura stiffen.

He took a step closer to her and knocked Naruto's hand away from hers.

"What are doing, dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"This is her. Our mission."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"This girl…is Haruno Sakura. She's a princess."

Both of them looked down at the pink haired girl.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Pink hair, green eyes, pale skin. The Haruno clan is known for having red hair…but she turned out different."

She silently despaired.

Why? Why…oh…! Why, universe, did you have to curse me with pink hair?

Sasuke only stared at Sakura and she looked down.

Naruto spoke whilst staring at her still form. "She was kidnapped and the Haruno clan called upon Konoha to help find her."

Sakura's little body jerked suddenly as she realized chakra was flowing through her body.

Oh! Why did I have to fall asleep?

"I wasn't kidnapped," she said softly, looking down.

The boys looked at her, stunned.

She looked up at the two boys staring at her and her emerald eyes were sad.

"I…I'm sorry."

And in an instant, she was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

-

-

I never wanted to be…

princess.

I just wanted to be Sakura.


	8. photographs

Sakura fiddled with her new camera, handling it carefully. Her pink lips lifted up into an exuberant smile.

She had spent all her hard earned money on this.

She twisted around in her bed, looking at all the pictures she had taken. A sunset, a beautiful, serene meadow, a raindrop on a leaf, a sunny-haired boy, a beautiful dark-haired girl by his side, a silver haired scarecrow, a blonde-haired woman…and a raven haired boy with a soft smile.

Not one of herself.

"Right, Sakura! Let's go!"

-

-

I want to capture the beautiful world, everything on earth that I love; sunrays that brighten my day and the melancholy teardrops that fall from the sky.

But what I want most to freeze forever in time is your smile, because…

-

-

sometimes I wonder how long it will last.

-

-

**i. **

Sakura creeped stealthily toward the couple sitting on the bench together, fitted perfectly into each other's arms. She stopped momentarily to revel in Naruto's sunny smile.

She held her breath and took a few more steps.

Perfect.

She raised the camera to her eyes.

CLICK.

-

-

She loved pictures. She loved taking them, being in them, capturing beautiful things frozen in time.

She loved looking at them, too.

Beautiful pictures reminded her of happier times.

-

-

**ii.**

"Sasuke-ku– OWW!"

Sasuke whirled around, his dark eyes flashing with concern when he heard her scream. His eyes widened when thin arms flung themselves around his neck tightly and a soft pair of lips captured his in a chaste, soft kiss.

He hadn't quite gotten over his shock yet when Sakura quickly pulled back and winked at him before raising the camera hanging around her neck and snapping a quick photo of him, his mouth slightly open and his expression adorably surprised, a light blush on his elegant cheeks.

She laughed and quickly spirited away in a cloud of white cherry blossoms, blowing him a farewell kiss.

-

-

He hated pictures. They were annoying to take, uncomfortable to be in and useless to look at.

Beautiful things always fade, anyways.

-

-

**iii.**

She was standing there, alone.

She was watching the sunset.

She loved this time of day, so peaceful. Here, in this simple meadow where no one goes, surrounded by gentle, serene stalks of grass and sweet flowers, in the safety of the setting rays of sun…she could taste happiness.

She could forget everything here and just lay here, browsing through her memories. She lay there, basking in the sun and was tempted to just fall asleep. But she pinched herself and reprimanded herself that she came here today to complete a task.

She set her camera carefully on the ground. After peering for a long time through the screen and adjusting the settings painstakingly, she skipped a little ways away, seemingly almost directly under the setting sun. She stared at the camera and then wrinkled her nose, remembering that she forgot to set the timer.

Running back hurriedly, she stumbled and tripped. She jerked her head up and looked around, checking to see no one was there and picked herself up.

Making her way carefully to the camera, she pressed down the button and ran back toward her previous position, looking back to see if the red light was blinking, an excited smile on her face.

FLASH

-

-

**iv.**

The camera had captured it perfectly, and it was completely by accident.

The picture was focused on the silhouette of the petite girl. Through the blurred stalks of grass, her figure was off to the side, not perfectly aligned in the center. Her long hair was billowing about her in a gentle, flowing blanket as she turned her head to look back. Her eyes were wide with excitement and levity, her slender legs poised in mid jump and her hands reaching back, seemingly as to wave.

The setting sun was on the other side, blurry but beautiful, in the distance, showering uneven but bright rays across the picture.

In the golden rays of the setting sun, her smile was illuminated and glorified.

-

-

**movie shot//:** the picture fades.

-

-

**v.**

He was standing there, alone, or so he thought.

He was watching the sunset.

He loved this time of day, so peaceful. Here, in this simple meadow where no one goes, surrounded by gentle, serene stalks of grass and sweet flowers, in the safety of the setting rays of sun…he could almost taste happiness.

But he is not naïve; he is no longer a child.

He cannot forget the cruelty of life.

"_This is my happy place, Sasuke-kun!"_

He closed his eyes, letting the sun's rays warm him.

"_We can share, if you'd like."_

And unconsciously, his lips curved up in a soft smile and for just a moment, he forgot everything but her.

Her sunny smile that made the sun jealous, her smile that was so contagious that just thinking about it made him feel like he _could_ be happy.

His hands itched to come up and feel his lips that were still tingling from her kiss.

His eyes opened to look up at the sky as he allowed himself to smile for just a moment.

CLICK

-

-

You are my sunshine.

-

-

**vi.**

His onyx eyes widened and immediately flashed crimson as he activated his sharigan.

"Who's there?"

A pink head popped up from the distance and he was momentarily stunned to find it was Sakura.

And she was smiling at him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She called, waving her hand furiously at him before turning around and running away. Abruptly, she tripped and her pink head went down. He panicked.

"W-Wait!"

She only laughed and got up to keep running.

Sasuke ran after her, his steps quick and light. His breath tore from him harshly as he tried to catch her but she was way ahead of him.

"Sakura!"

He saw her glance back at him, a teasing grin on her face before it dropped suddenly and she brought her arm back reaching toward him.

Without thinking, his arm came up too, trying to reach her.

Her lips moved but no sound came out.

-

-

I…

-

-

She vanished in a swirl of white cherry blossoms.

-

-

He didn't hear what she said.

-

-

**vii.**

I'm so sorry.

-

-

"Naruto!"

"EH, What's up Sakura-chan! You want some ramen?"

She shook her pink head. "Naruto, could you keep this safe for me?" She shoved a plain, sealed package into his hands and he looked down at it confusedly.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, what's –"

"It's a goodbye present."

Naruto stared down at his best friend.

"NANI?"

She winced and looked down at her feet.

"Naruto…can you do me a favor?"

He frowned. "Anything, Sakura-chan."

She looked up at him and suddenly embraced him tightly. Stunned, he wound his arms slowly around her tiny body as she clung to him. Her body was shaking.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

He jerked when he felt teardrops stain his shirt.

Alarmed, he pulled her back to look at her. She looked at him with teary emerald eyes. Up close, Naruto noticed she had heavy bags under her eyes and her usual rosy hue was gone.

"You know how you smile that goofy smile whenever you're with Hinata?" she asked in a small voice.

His lips automatically turned up at the mention of his sweetheart.

Sakura smiled in return and he sighed inwardly in relief.

She took his arms and grasped them tight.

"Never let it fade, no matter what."

He regarded her carefully and nodded. "Sakura, what–"

"And don't let Sasuke-kun's fade either."

Naruto snorted. "Please, Sasuke-teme doesn't smile."

BAM

Albeit, the bonk wasn't as hard as before. Naruto stared at her. She had taken the package from him and pulled something out. She waved it in front of him, encouraging him to take it.

-

-

It was a picture of Sasuke, a close up of his face, his _smiling_ face. He was looking away from the camera, as if he didn't know it was there and his onyx eyes were clear from apprehension, hate, darkness. If Naruto looked closely, he could see the red and orange sky in his eyes.

And his smile was small, yet overwhelming. It was a simple tilt of the lips, so different from his arrogant smirk. It was a soft smile, as if the haunted boy had finally found peace from the world.

Naruto gaped at the picture, realizing this was the first time he had seen Sasuke smile.

"How did you get this?"

When he didn't get a reply, he tore his eyes away from the picture.

Sakura was gone, only the package left in the place she was standing.

Naruto stared before crouching down and picking up the package. He felt a heavy weight descend on him, an ominous feeling of approaching tragedy, something he couldn't shake off. To his surprise, his fingers were trembling when he began to open the package.

The first thing he pulled out was a letter.

-

-

…if I could just capture that ephemeral moment.

-

-

…if only the world could stop spinning now.

-

-

**viii.**

"Hello, my dear students. I'm sorry I'm a bit tardy but I got lost–"

Kakashi stopped abruptly. He felt his stomach drop.

"That's strange. Sakura's never late."

Sasuke nodded, his lips pulled tight and his expression dark. "She wasn't at her house. I checked."

Naruto only looked down from where he sat silently.

Kakashi forced his shoulders to shrug. "Well, she's going to have to make up the lost time when she gets back. Let's start, shall we?"

Sasuke got up and Kakashi had turned around when Naruto spoke.

"She's not coming back."

Sasuke looked back and Kakashi stopped.

"Stop being stupid, dobe. Let's go."

"I said she's not coming back."

Sasuke's brows creased and his heart started to beat faster, painfully. "What the hell?"

Naruto looked up at him and a small, sad smile was on his face. Sasuke came up to him and shook him.

"Do you know where she is?"

Naruto's smile dropped. "Yes."

Sasuke stared. Kakashi turned around. "Naruto, maybe you should–"

"I'll take you to her, if you want."

"Naruto."

Sasuke frowned. "Why isn't she here?"

Naruto regarded him carefully. "If you come with me, I'll show you."

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto, placing a hand warningly on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto."

Sasuke glared. "Kakashi. What are you two hiding from me? Where's Sakura?"

Naruto shrugged off Kakashi's hand and strode up to Sasuke. "He deserves to know, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and then nodded. "I'll be on my way, then."

After the silver-haired shinobi had left, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Take me to your happy place."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

-

-

**ix.**

They were standing there, two dark silhouettes in the fading sun.

They were watching not watching the sunset.

Sasuke looked down at the camera, resting on top of a photograph. He looked to Naruto who nodded.

Sasuke bent down slowly, his limbs heavy and tired. He felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and throat as his hand slipped the photograph out from underneath the camera.

It was a picture of a cherry blossom.

-

-

**x.**

Naruto came up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. He could feel it shaking.

"Sasuke."

The onyx-eyed boy did not respond, only stared at the photo of the cherry blossom. It was a bright pink, the same shade as Sakura's hair.

"Sasuke, look at this, please."

Slowly, mechanically, the boy turned around to see Naruto pull out a photo from his shirt.

"Sakura told me to keep this safe."

Sasuke stilled.

It was the picture from a few days ago, when Sakura had captured him while he was smiling.

"Let me see that," he said, quickly snatching it from Naruto's hands.

She had captured it beautifully.

And he could not believe he had smiled like that.

He doesn't know if he can ever smile like that again. Not without _her_.

Naruto was rummaging through his shirt again and brought out another photo, along with a crumpled piece of paper.

Sasuke took it from him wordlessly.

When he looked at the picture, he felt all the breath leave him. She looked the same from that day in the meadow, when he had been chasing after her, her arms reaching back. But her eyes were happy and she had a smile on her face.

Sasuke stared at it for a long time, savoring the picture of her before looking to the paper.

He unfolded it and found it was a letter.

-

-

I love you, Sasuke-kun.

-

-

He hated pictures. They were annoying to take, uncomfortable to be in and useless to look at.

Beautiful things always fade, anyways.

But pictures of her were the only way to make him smile.


	9. Oreo cookie: the Double Stuff

It was a lovely spring evening.

Sakura settled on her rooftop happily and set her plate of Oreo cookies down carefully. She picked one off from the top and dipped it excitedly into her warm milk. She twirled it absentmindedly around while staring up at the full moon.

She took a bite…

and drifted into much awaited for bliss.

-

-

**i.**

Her shoulders became limp and she sagged forward against her knees, exhausted from the day's work and grateful to finally take a break.

"Oooooh, sooo good," she moaned happily, closing her eyes, savoring the Oreo cookie. It had been so long since she had _eaten_ and she was just so happy to be eating a cookie.

"What are you doing?"

She choked on her Oreo cookie as her hands came slamming down besides her, upsetting the plate of oreo cookies, sending them rolling down and off the roof, landing on the ground below her.

Sasuke watched amusedly with a slight wrinkle in his brow as he frowned when she kept coughing. He thumped her back a few times and finally, she regained the ability to breathe.

Disregarding him, she stumbled to the end of the roof and gazed down forlornly at the broken Oreos on the ground.

She almost cried.

Sasuke sighed.

"And they were the double stuff too," she said miserably.

-

-

**ii.**

She was leaning dangerously off the roof and normally, Sasuke wouldn't have bothered but she looked very upset over her ruined Oreos so he came over and tugged her back.

She didn't resist his hold, only rested tiredly against his chest as he pulled her back to the top of the roof. He didn't let go when he got there.

"What are you doing?" he repeated his question.

She crossed her arms irritably. "I was enjoying my hard-earned break with Oreos and warm milk but you came and ruined that," she said crossly.

She felt his hard chest rise against her and she realized he was suppressing a laugh.

"Not happy to see me?"

She sighed before twisting around in his hold. He got a better look at her up close and his eyes widened when he spotted the dark rings under her eyes.

"Of course not. You just scared me, that's all."

He frowned. "You're very unperceptive."

She scowled at him and tried to break from his hold but he tightened his arms around her.

"You haven't been sleeping."

She frowned before turning away from him, her soft pink hair tickling his chin.

"None of your business."

He tugged on a strand of hair. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've been very busy. Tsunade's working me like crazy and I just finished healing a bunch of patients with very nasty burns. Do you know how long those take to heal?"

He listened silently.

"And it doesn't help when you and Naruto try to battle each other to the death. I would have gotten over my shift early today, but noooo, you had to scald Naruto with your katon."

Sasuke smirked. "He couldn't dodge."

She elbowed him in the gut and he wisely shut up. She stayed silent for a while too, just gazing up at the sky before she reached for her cup of milk. He let her and watched her silently as she drank it, her delicate throat bobbing up and down with each gulp. She exhaled after she was done and set the cup down clumsily, cup teetering around its side before it finally settled.

Sasuke watched as she breathed slowly with her eyes closed, her hands thrown over her eyes carelessly. He felt slightly guilty for giving her more work.

"Why did you come up to the roof to eat Oreos?" he asked curiously.

"The stars are out tonight," she said softly.

He nodded.

"Besides, I was only taking a short break. I was gonna eat the Oreos and then write up those medical reports for Tsunade."

She groaned. "Those are going to take forever."

"Why don't you ask for her to give you a break?"

Sakura looked up at him startled, her emerald eyes wide with innocent confusion. "Why would I do that? I love my job."

"But you're losing sleep."

"Well, she needs my help and the other medics can't handle my shifts."

"You can't handle it either."

She bristled. "I _can_."

"Clearly, you cannot."

Her mouth dropped. "What gives you that idea?" she hissed, scrambling out of his hold to glare at him full on.

He crossed his arms. "That fact that you couldn't sense me coming here and the way you look like you're going to drop dead any second proves it." His sharigan came on and he frowned. "You're out of chakra."

Sasuke watched as she clenched her fists, swaying just a little. "Why do you insist on underestimating me?"

"Why do you never listen to me?" he shot back.

"Because you're insane!"

"Look who's talking."

"Says the man who nearly killed his best friend!"

"Says the girl who nearly fell off the roof for Oreos."

"They were the double stuff!"

-

-

**iii.**

She flopped down on the roof, exhausted. "I hate you," she groaned.

"Funny. I remember you saying you loved me."

She was silent for a while. "That was years ago, Sasuke-kun," she said softly, tiredly, closing her eyes.

Sasuke stiffened but Sakura didn't notice.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, forcing his tone to be indifferent.

She stayed silent and against his will, Sasuke became angry. He was about to open his mouth when she spoke, her eyes still closed, her tone exhausted.

"Does it matter? You don't love me back."

He stopped and stared at her. _Idiot. _"So you still do."

Her lips lifted in a small smile. "Why are you so curious, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he came over and lifted her gently from the roof. She didn't protest as she allowed him to carry her downstairs, her head lolling limply against his chest.

She was asleep before they even reached the bed.

-

-

**iv.**

He didn't mind carrying her. She was unbelievably light and his brows creased at this. The way she ate wasn't healthy.

But the way she fit into his arms was perfect. She was a comforting anchor and he wanted to hold on to her forever.

He set her down carefully on the bed and threw the covers over her. Bending down, he kissed her softly on the forehead, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

Before he left, he disabled her alarm clock.

_Sleep well, Sakura._

-

-

**v.**

She woke up, more refreshed than she had been in a long time, and glanced at her alarm clock.

"HOLY BANANAS! I'M LATE!" she screamed, scrambling out of her bed and searching frantically for an outfit to slip into.

After yanking a brush through her soft hair, she slipped on her sandals and flung open her door, only to run smack into a very hard chest.

She bounced back and rubbed at her nose painfully before glancing up at an amused Uchiha.

She tilted her head to the side, confused. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might keep you company on your day off."

She frowned, very confused. One, Sasuke did not like company. Two, there was no such thing as a day off at the hospital.

"Ha-ha, out of my way, I'm late." She shoved past him and had made it out two steps before she was snagged back by the arm.

"What did I just say? You have a day off."

She stared up at him. "But…the hospital…"

"Can survive without you for 24 hours."

"Tsunade…"

"Already called to say it's fine. Check your messages."

"…."

He looked at her.

"What?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." As much as she loved her job, sometimes, it really was too tiring.

Sasuke looked away to hide the small blush forming at Sakura's smile.

-

-

**vi.**

"Wow, what to do? I haven't had a day off in soooo long," Sakura said merrily, her head swiveling around to look at possible destinations.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Not even on weekends?"

She snorted. "On weekends, I'm in my office finishing all the reports and when I'm done with those, Naruto drags me over to have ramen before sparring."

Sasuke nodded. "Why don't you just cancel on him?"

"Aww, I rarely ever see Naruto anymore! I love his company."

Sasuke looked away, silent. Sakura didn't seem to notice and her whole body bounced as she skipped happily in front of him. Sasuke looked back at her just in time to see her stumble.

He stepped forward to catch her put she fell into a graceful cartwheel, landing with two feet solidly on the ground, hands waving happily in the air.

"Ta da!" she sang.

He tried to refrain from smiling but a small one escaped his hold. Sakura saw and her eyes widened as she stared at him, her arms dropped.

Immediately, his smile dropped, changing into a scowl.

"What?"

She blinked and then shook her head before running over to grasp his arm. He stiffened at the contact but his eyes widened when she reached up to pinch his cheek.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun."

He struggled out of her hold, annoyed and flushing faintly.

"I'm not cute."

She laughed and skipped away happily. He stayed behind for a while, his hand coming up to touch his cheek lightly. _I'm _not _cute_, he repeated vehemently in his head before following her with his hands stuffed angrily into his pocket.

Sakura wandered. She was carefree in her movements and was so happy to just enjoy the spring. She hadn't had a day off in so long and it was all thanks to Sasuke.

She looked back at Sasuke who was staring at her intently and flashed him a smile.

"Sasuke-kun, you're the best!"

He looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring at her.

"Hn."

-

-

**vii.**

He snatched her hand and she looked down in surprise. "Sasuke-kun…?"

He didn't answer, only tugged her along. She tagged behind him dutifully. She allowed a small smile to come to her face as she felt the warmth emanate from the boy's hand. His hand swallowed her small one completely but it made her feel protected.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally, pulling herself out of her daze.

He glanced back at her with dark eyes and she quieted. Abruptly, he stopped and let her hand go. She mourned the loss.

"Stay here."

She looked up at him confused but nodded. Sasuke surprised her by smiling again and she felt her breath stop.

"Wait for me," he said, and went into the supermarket in front of them.

-

-

**viii.**

He came back out with a small plastic bag in his hands. He was pleased to find her standing in the exact same spot, her eyes emerald eyes trained on him. He watched as her eyes shifted to what he was holding in his hands.

He smirked and came up to her.

Sakura stared up at him.

"What's that, Sasuke-kun?"

He handed her the bag, which she peered into curiously.

Her eyes widened.

Sasuke had bought Oreos.

With the double stuff.

-

-

**ix.**

She squeaked happily before tackling the surprised Sasuke in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" she said into his shirt.

Sasuke felt his chest do funny things.

Finally, she pulled away and beamed up at him. "We're going to need milk," she said.

-

-

"Do you want yours warm, Sasuke-kun?" she asked from the kitchen, standing on tiptoe, trying to reach the mugs from the very top shelf of the cupboard. She started when a pale arm rose above her and took the mugs easily.

She scowled.

He saw when she turned around and smirked.

-

-

He wanted his milk cold.

She warmed hers.

-

-

"Sakura."

She looked up at him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"…You said you love Naruto's company?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. He's like the sun. He gives me light to see and the motivation to work hard. I couldn't have gotten this far without him. Naruto's very much like a sun, don't you think?"

Sasuke's fists clenched. "You love him."

Sakura smiled. "Yes. Very, very much."

Sasuke set down his mug with more force than he should have. He stood up abruptly and she did so too, looking at him in concern.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her and she shrank back a little at the intensity in his eyes.

"More than me?" he demanded. She gaped at him, blinking.

"Wh-what? S-Sasuke, you know I love–"

"If Naruto is like the sun to you, what am I?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. He waited with growing frustration for her answer.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Answer me."

She looked away and he felt intense rage course through him. His hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly. Her head snapped up to look at him.

"What am I to you?" he demanded.

She became angry in response to his rough behavior. "What's your problem, Sasuke? What does it matter to you?" she said, trying to free her arm from his increasingly tight hold.

He didn't let go though, only brought his other hand up to lock her in place.

She grew alarmed and struggled more violently. "Sasuke!"

"Tell me," he said, his eyes holding hers prisoner.

She snapped. "YOU'RE AN OREO COOKIE, OKAY?"

-

-

**x.**

He blinked. "What the fuck?"

She glared. "Yeah. That's right, you're an Oreo cookie, so now let me go."

"Naruto's your sun and I'm an Oreo cookie?"

She rolled her eyes heavenward, exhaling in frustration. "Yes, yes, that's right. Happy?"

"No. Why the fuck is Naruto your sun and I'm just an Oreo cookie?"

She sighed exasperatedly.

"Sasuke, I never said that. I said he's _like_ the sun because he's always optimistic and bright and funny. _You_ certainly are not the sun, you're so freaking cold you could freeze it and make it into Sunny D Popsicles!"

He glared. She returned it.

"But you are an Oreo cookie so let go, damnit!"

His expression darkened. Suddenly, he let her go, stepping back quickly.

"I'm sorry I asked," he said softly before turning to leave.

He stopped when Sakura's hand shot out and grabbed on to his. Her other hand came to hold on to his one hand also.

He heard her sigh tiredly.

"Sasuke-kun."

He didn't answer, feeling his chest hurt with her insulting comparison of him and an Oreo cookie.

"You're not just an Oreo cookie, okay?"

He still did not look at her.

Her hands suddenly dropped his and she stepped back. He turned to look at her expectantly. She didn't meet his eyes.

"I can't describe what you are with words," she said softly, looking to the side.

"All I know is that…"

She brought her eyes to meet his and flinched back at the intensity in his dark orbs. She shook her head angrily, suddenly embarrassed.

"Never mind," she mumbled, turning away, raising a hand to wave carelessly over her shoulder.

He caught her wrist.

"Eh?"

She turned around to find Sasuke very close in front of her, his tall frame towering over her small one. She glanced up meekly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't say anything, only looked down at her intently, his eyes searching hers. Suddenly, he brought his other hand to his head and tilted it up before his lips came down and touched hers tenderly, for one sweet moment.

Sakura's knees collapsed on her.

Sasuke quickly dropped her wrist to secure her around the waist, supporting her whole body against his. He frowned down at her.

"Sakura?"

He panicked, seeing crystal tears starting to gather in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura?"

She grasped his shirt tightly and tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart. His pretty, oh so pretty face was so close and it just too unrealistic.

_Oh, heart, you're so cruel. _

Her small hand came up and her fingers pinched his cheek tightly. He jerked in discomfort and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

Her emerald eyes stared up at him, oh so wide, the tears suddenly stopping themselves from falling. He stared at her.

"Oh. So it's not a dream," she said in surprise, so soft he barely caught what she was saying.

And she fainted, right there in his arms.

-

-

Sasuke twitched before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Sakura's head fell back against his arm limply and he sighed.

Why, oh why did these things happen to him?

He shifted so that he was carrying her more comfortably. His gaze fell on the sleeping Sakura and his expression smoothed out into one of tenderness.

_I can't describe what you are with words._

He allowed himself a small smile.

All I know is that…

-

-

**xi.**

She woke up with a start, her upper body coming up, throwing off the covers. Her head swiveled around, looking left and right before she exhaled.

Oh…what a cruel dream.

Her fingers came up to her lips. They were still tingling.

Sakura threw her legs over her bed, standing up and stretching before she noticed something on her nightstand.

A note was propped on top of a plate of Oreo cookies with a cup of milk. It was still warm.

_Sakura,_

_You can't live without Oreo cookies, right?_

_Sasuke._

-

-

He hides a faint blush of embarrassment.

So…whenever you eat Oreo cookies, you better think of me.

But nooo, Sasuke-kun, you're not _just_ an Oreo cookie!

He smirked.

So then what am I?

You're the _double_ stuff Oreo cookie!

He growled.

But that's why I love you!

And he just can't bring himself to stop smiling when he kisses her.


	10. paint

**i.**

Sakura walked into the room and stopped abruptly, her slender form leaning precariously forward, her arms flailing about her, trying to maintain the balance she possessed just a few seconds ago.

She closed her eyes tightly and righted herself, just barely. Her eyes snapped open, elated, and darted to the sleeping boy on the couch.

Her small, dainty hands came up to her mouth to cover her soft giggles.

What a cute boy.

**ii.**

She tiptoed over the creaky board she was about to step on and made her way carefully over to the boy. He seemed to be in very deep sleep; he didn't even twitch as she poked his cheek lightly. His expression was peculiar, he still retained the frown that he often donned.

Sakura's small mouth curved into a wide smile and she traced his elegant cheekbones, emitting a soft "Waaah" of astonishment under her breath, marveling at his smooth, pale skin.

She rested her chin on her arms, staring up at his sleeping face and giggled again. She poked softly at his temple and then whispered, "I love you," before leaning over carefully to peck him softly on the lips. Her cheeks flushed at the touch.

He made no answer and she sighed before coming back down to her previous pose, hunched on her knees, staring at the beautiful face that captured her heart.

Suddenly, she shot up.

The little girl held her breath as Sasuke shifted slightly at her soft movement but he did not wake and she sighed in relief, scolding herself to be more stealthy around the sleeping boy lest he awaken and catch her in the act. With a grin upon her face, she turned and left the room hurriedly, set on finding something but not without almost encountering the squeaky board again.

She let out a soft high-pitched squeak as she flailed her arms desperately again and righted herself finally with a relieved sigh.

Sakura peered back anxiously at the boy but he hadn't stirred.

Her tiny foot stepped over the creaky board daintily before darting away.

**iii.**

Onyx eyes revealed themselves slowly as a pale hand came up to rest softly on his lips, remembering the soft touch.

Sasuke smirked.

What a clumsy girl.

**iv.**

After rummaging hurriedly around in her clattered house, she reentered the living room with her arms full, eyes looking distractedly down for the troublesome board.

"Sakura."

"ACK!" she screamed, heading snapping up abruptly and, herself jumping and throwing all the paints and brushes she was holding into the air in surprise.

Sasuke watched with an amused expression as she blushed furiously and worked ashamedly to pick up the scattered art supplies. She set them aside and then kneeled on the ground, staring down at her hands.

"When did you wake up, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I was never asleep."

"EH?"

She keeled over sideways, red as a tomato.

He smirked and then jerked his chin at the paints.

"What were you going to do with those?" he asked.

Sakura picked herself up slowly and chuckled nervously, all the while refusing to look at him.

"Nothing. Nothing."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sakura."

She frowned. "Okay, I was going to paint something."

He raised one eyebrow. "Paint what?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "…You," she said softly.

**v.**

She waited with bated breath for his answer. He stared at her, watching her fidget and then shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Her head snapped up. "Really? You'll let me do that, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. He heard her shift toward her supplies.

"I didn't know you were an artist," he commented.

Sakura tripped on her way over to the supplies, face flaming red. She was surprised by Sasuke's voice, inviting her into conversation.

"W-Well, not really. I just like to paint things. It's fun."

He nodded and then became silent, his elegant cheeks fanned by his long eyelashes. The sound of her playing with the paints and brushes soothed him.

"Should I just stay like this?" he asked, cracking open one onyx eye to look at her. He smirked when she barely caught the blue paint bottle that flew into the air by her reflexive jerk of the arm at his voice.

"E-Eh, yeah. Just like that is perfect," she said, smiling nervously at him.

He nodded and then closed his eyes again, reclining lazily on her couch.

**vii.**

Sasuke held back a smile as he listened to her hum. He supposed she didn't realize that she was singing the tune, as she was immersed in her task of mixing the colors to the shades she desired.

Her presence made his heart feel light and her house had an alluring scent of tranquility and peace from the havoc in his life.

Without him knowing, he fell asleep, his face void of worry lines and scowls.

**viii.**

The sleeping boy felt something cool touch his cheek and he shifted away from it, not liking its intrusion on his pleasant nap. But the touch was insistent and came back to lather his cheeks in something wet and cool.

His eyes snapped open and his body moved automatically, disabling the person beside him and straddling her on the sofa, his hands holding hers above her head.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice asked.

He stiffened immediately, the voice sending chills down his spine and he gazed down in surprise at the girl beneath him. Her emerald eyes captured his and he could not help but stare.

She chuckled nervously.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The movement of her lips drew his attention to them.

She looked quite beautiful, with her cheeks flustered and her pink hair splayed wildly about her. Her lips were very red.

So inviting.

He leaned closer.

Closer, and closer, and closer.

Her eyes widened.

Their lips were millimeters apart when she suddenly laughed.

He pulled back and his eyes trailed up her arms and rested on the brush she was holding in her hand.

"What," he said slowly, "are you doing?"

Sakura stared, still trying to hold back her giggles. "I'm painting."

One of his hands came up to touch his cheek. His dark eyes widened in horror.

**ix.**

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't know it'd be so hard to wash off," Sakura pleaded with Sasuke.

He paused in the vicious scrubbing of his face to glare vehemently at her. "You weren't supposed to put it on me in the first place," he hissed.

She burst into laughter upon seeing his clown face coupled with his glare. The paint all over his face detracted from the intensity of the glare. "But you said I could–"

"_I didn't mean that literally!_"

She laughed again to his ire. She struggled to stutter out her apology through her heaving chest.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

He glared at her once more before turning his attention back to his face, colored in streaks of rainbow. Sakura continued on laughing hysterically.

Sasuke wept quietly inside.

Damn that girl.

**x.**

But he cried more over the forgotten kiss.

He turned around abruptly and sealed his lips over her in a scorching kiss and stole the infuriating giggles right out of her mouth.

It was a good feeling.

He forgot all about his rainbow colored face as her hands came up to pull him closer.


	11. Timing

**AN/: **Thank you, ALL of you, for patiently waiting. I've had writer's block for some time; it's very frustrating, so thanks for bearing with me. BUT I watched **My Sassy Girl **and this drabbled is based on a scene from the movie. _Thank_ you, my reviewers:) You guys make my days. **end AN**

**~ :)**

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. He was going to be beaten by a vacuum again.

**.**

**.**

_Damn that Naruto,_ Sasuke thought vehemently. Just because he is Hokage now, he thinks he can demand the attention of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke 24/7? Doesn't he realize that his obsession with his best friend is bordering on… _gay_?

Sasuke shuddered. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but Naruto was very clingy these days.

Sasuke rubbed his brow wearily. Konoha had finally regained peace and stability, after winning a long, hard war.

Miraculously, Rookie Nine suffered no casualties.

Naruto was particularly grateful to Sasuke for saving Hyuga Hinata. He took a kunai in the chest for her, effectively saving her life and dooming his own.

Now, Naruto was ridiculously indebted to him, demanding to take him out to ramen everyday and throw lavish gifts upon him such as a fun filled day of drinking at the pub with the Hokage.

Not that he minded spending time with Naruto but Sasuke Uchiha was a married man and he preferred to spend the majority of his life with her instead of the loud mouthed blonde.

The Uchiha's lips quirked up in a reluctant smile as he thought of Sakura.

Oh. A pregnant Sakura.

Sasuke's expression became torn as he thought about the beating he was going to receive.

Sakura had very scary mood swings and she becomes very upset when Sasuke is not there to _bow down to her every whim_. She wasn't usually like that; she blamed it on the hormones and tried to justify her upset by listing feminine pains that Sasuke did not really want to hear about.

Usually, if Sasuke were late in returning from a mission or returning late in time for dinner, he would receive a beating from her. She would be in such a rage that she wouldn't comprehend the damage she did to him until after he was beaten into a bloody pulp. He had pointed out to her timidly –as timidly as Uchiha can get –that her inhumane strength posed as some kind of a threat to him. She reluctantly caved –for she loved her Sasuke dearly –and they settled on some sort of unique deal.

She could only hit him with her normal strength and with whatever she had on hand.

If she was sweeping, it'd be a broom and Sasuke didn't really care for the dust that entered his nose and mouth and choked him or the painful welts they caused. He'd have to be very careful if he didn't want to lose an eye.

If she was cleaning, it'd be a vacuum. Sometimes, she'd forget to turn it off and at the right angle, Sasuke's silky hair would be sucked into the machine and a lot of uncharacteristic screaming from the Uchiha would ensue.

If he was lucky, it'd be tomatoes or cucumbers or a loaf of bread.

It was all in the matter of timing; he had to slip in at just the right time to minimize the amount of bruises and cuts he'd have to sustain in order to please his pregnant wife.

Today, the Uchiha cursed his bad luck. Naruto had somehow managed to drag him down to the pub and forcefully drug him with sake that he shoved down Sasuke's throat. Wisely waiting for himself to sober up to the fullest extent (he needed his fast reaction time to dodge fatal attacks), he did not return home until midnight.

Praying that his wife was asleep, he crept silently into their house.

His eyes widened.

She was sharpening the kitchen knives.

**.**

**.**


	12. the present

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!"

The onyx eyed boy winced. He closed his eyes and stopped himself from turning his head around and glaring at her. After all, you should never look directly into a wolf's eyes.

Instead, he increased his pace, walking briskly and praying that she would give up on her chase.

No such luck.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN I KNOW YOU HEARD ME BECAUSE YOU SAY I SPEAK LOUDER THAN A BANSHEE ON CRACK SO STOP NOW AT ONCE PLEASE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and increased his pace ever so slightly more. Hmm, he had told her that hadn't he? Well he certainly thought so, and he wondered at how she could possibly do so while saying such a long sentence without taking a break for breath.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUU –(HEY SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT'S THAT?)–!"

Sasuke conjured hopeful prayers that Naruto could detain her with his ridiculous commentary.

"–NARUTO, YOU TOUCH THAT AND I WILL CUT OFF YOUR MANLINESS EMENATORS!"

"ACCK SAKURA-CHAN!"

And the prayers go down the toilet hole.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was a day Sasuke-kun hated. Today was a day he wished no one knew about. Today was a day he wished to spend normally, although really, there were no such thing as normal with the rookie nine.

He sighed.

Today was his birthday.

AND Sakura insisted on giving him presents each year. Though he would have been touched, her choices of gifts irked him and irritated him.

Last year, he had gotten a sweater with a plushy heart sticking out of it. He knew better than to resist Sakura's presents (for she might present him with a knuckle sandwich with her iron fists). It made him look like he had a stomach and whenever someone slipped past his defenses (Sakura) and hugged him, the sweater produced –in a very high pitched, unmanly voice–"I LOVE YOU!" In which then Sakura would proceed to squeal _very loudly_ into his ear ("I mean, I'm not going to wait forever for _you_ to say that!") and render him deaf for a few minutes, something utterly frightening for a ninja.

It had frightened him so much that he "accidentally" burned it with his katon jutsu.

The year before that was the year Sakura discovered his "emo blankie," which was her childish term for his sophisticated, black blanket, which he used when he had trouble sleeping (which was everyday, but he wouldn't admit to that). She had scoffed at his explanation.

"It's okay to be scared, Sasuke-kun. But if you want protection, you'd best be off with something cooler and stronger!"

He had fumed inwardly, chanting that he was not scared and did not need protection and he was the coolest and strongest of them all.

That year, she gave him pokemon boxers. They were ridiculously colorful with something that looked liked blue turtles attempting summersaults and karate moves.

His eyebrows had rocketed sky high and he had retorted, "This is cool?"

Her eyes bulged.

"OF COURSE POKEMON IS COOL! ALL THE COOL KIDS ON THE BLOCK PLAY IT!" she screamed, flailing her arms wildly about in her pokemon induced rage, huffing and puffing angrily.

He had deadpanned, "Define cool," and nearly avoided having his head chomped off.

"Anyway," she had explained, "you can relax and trust in Squirtle's water powers! He will fend off any potential enemy so sleep in peace!"

Sasuke had to admit, she was quite endearing in her efforts to please him, _but_ her presents were too eccentric for his tastes. He had "accidently" burned that one too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hit her head against the wall as she tried in vain to think of a birthday present to give to Sasuke. He had never taken well to the presents she had given him in the past and they always seemed to burn in a tragic incident with his katon each time.

Finally, with only a few hours remaining before she would look for Sasuke, she gathered her wits and turned to Naruto for advice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Here, Sasuke-kun."

The dark haired boy stared down at her suspiciously and eyed the small box she was holding hesitantly. It was intricately decorated with cherry blossoms. In the center, he could see that the Uchiha crest was sewn carefully into it.

She held it out toward him and he took it cautiously. She stammered as he started to open it.

"A-ano, I wasn't sure what to get you, so I asked Naruto for advice a-and he said to get you a candy g-string."

Sasuke dropped the box as if it was on fire.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No, NO, but I didn't!…I punched him…but I did NOT get that!" she exclaimed, waving her arms frantically.

Sasuke stared at her and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He was going to _mangle _Naruto and then feed him to the dogs.

He watched as Sakura bent down and retrieved the box before handing it to him again. Again, he hesitantly lifted the lid.

There was nothing in it.

His brow creased and he held the box closer to his face for closer inspection.

His eyes widened as he felt a soft pair of lips graze his cheek in a gently kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"And you better not burn that box."

He smiled and kissed her back.


	13. 10 ways: Naruto's mission

he likes her.

he likes her not.

let's see shall we?

**.**

**.**

**10 WAYS to know if he's in LOVE with you~**

Sasuke was sure today was going to be peaceful and uneventful. Normal, he hoped. Of course, there was no such thing as normal in Team 7.

He had taken extra precaution today to visit the training grounds on his day off, knowing not many of Rookie Nine loitered there on a weekend. He gazed serenely up at the forests he had wandered into and picked a tree. With the ease and grace of the true shinobi he was, he positioned himself on one of its highest branches so that no one could spot him and he could see the clouds above the thickets of branches and leaves the forest trees made.

He had never understood why the odd Nara genius had chosen to star gaze above all things until Sakura had bodily thrown him down on a gentle(which she was anything but)rolling hill and demanded he watch. He had glared at her stubbornly so she had thrown a fist in his face.

"You can look at the clouds or you can look at the stars, take your pick," she had threatened.

Regardless to say, it was obvious he chose the clouds. No one could really blame him; that girl had fists of _steel_. And, even though he adamantly insisted he was not, he was as soft as rice pudding in her hands.

"Look Sasuke-kun! It's a leaf in the sky!" she had pointed out to him. He had stared at her for a moment, gauging her excited, glowing face, before following her finger to squint at the puffy, shapeless looking cloud she was pointing at.

"That's a leaf?" he had scoffed incredulously. It looked more like a lump of doggy doo. (Not that he was going to say that, she might- OOPS). He had rolled away swiftly to avoid her fist.

"It is!" she kept saying stubbornly. "It's just like the symbol on our forehead protectors," she insisted while poking at her own exuberantly to show him. His large hand had reached out and grabbed her smaller one before she could accidently poke herself in the eye in her excitement. He let go when she stilled and turned back to the sky.

Sasuke had glared at the cloud some more before making out the curls and lines of its shape that did somewhat resemble the Leaf symbol. When he had irritably Hn-ed to show he saw it, Sakura had beamed and proceeded to point out all the other shapes she saw in the clouds. Her revelations were strange; she spotted a Squirtle battling an Arbok and a thunder bolt striking a poodle with a bad hair day and etc.

Though he had found it annoying at the time, he gradually picked up Sakura's habit of watching clouds which she picked up from Shikamaru.

He frowned. Which reminded him.

She spent too much time around that kid.

Inwardly, he berated himself for thinking about Sakura so much. He had realized for some time now that she was very important to him. As a teammate, as a friend. He frowned again. It wasn't possible that he'd care for her more than that would it?

It was crazy. Impossible.

She was annoying, short, and had a big–, cautiously, he glanced around to make sure no one was there, …forehead. (It was a learned lesson, that sometimes when one thought about her abnormally –pause/glance/–large forehead, she would pop up and smack you and show you the stars). He should just stop thinking about it and concentrate on the clouds. He did so and had nearly settled in a peaceful half doze when a cry rang through the forest, shattering his peace…and eardrums.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

The dark haired boy sighed despairingly inside. He was so sure today would be peaceful and uneventful.

Of course, he had forgotten to take in to account Naruto's existence.

**.**

**.**

Naruto had set out today on a mission. Recently, he had had suspicions about Sasuke. That boy was as cold as ice but whenever you put him near Sakura-chan, he melts like butter. It wasn't really noticeable to anyone else, he still acted like an ice prick, but Naruto had known Sasuke long enough to know when he was acting different.

And he was. He was acting different around Sakura.

It showed in the way he'd point his body towards her whenever he was near her, and the way he'd slump his shoulders forward in her direction whenever she was talking. And the way he'd _stare_. Naruto had never seen Sasuke look at anything like he looked at Sakura-chan.

Plus, he'd get all angry and stony faced whenever she worked too long at the hospital and came back with no chakra. But even though he was angry, he'd help her get home and would tuck her in at night and make sure her doors and windows were locked. (Naruto knew, he saw it with his own eyes). Then, he'd go out and make sure she had breakfast when she woke up. (Though Sakura never did appreciate the abundance of tomatoes he brought with him.)

Not only that, but he'd get such a weird expression on his face whenever she chose to hang out with Shikamaru. Like the kind of face he made when he found out Sakura had used his last precious tomato for an unsuccessful cooking experiment.

Sasuke wasn't exactly a social person, but he was very comfortable around Sakura. Well, he was comfortable around Naruto too, but…Sasuke hit Sakura-chan a hell of a lot less than he hit him. Naruto blanched. He was sure Sasuke would send a katon his way when Naruto broached the subject with him, but that would be necessary to overcome in order to complete his mission.

See, he had prepared for this day for a long time.

Alright, he only prepared for a few days or so, but that's notably applause worthy for someone with such a short attention span as Naruto.

He had gone to the library and (even though he had earned very strange looks from passing visitors and librarians) had proceeded to search for a book that would give him the necessary information he needed to know before confronting Sasuke.

Naruto had been sidetracked a little, not really good at searching for library books, he had chosen to search for the information using the key word: love. Of course, he came across many romantically themed books, and some perverted ones (really perverted, but really good which sidetracked him for a good, steamy while), and some books containing things he did not want to know about a human body. After he had smacked his head against the shelves a few times, he finally found what he was looking for.

**10 WAYS to know if he's in LOVE with you~**

Yeah, he read about body language, facial expressions, hand positions and everything else one needed to know if one wished to find out if someone was in _love_.

Because today, Naruto was going to find out if Sasuke was in love with Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Naruto congratulated himself on making extra copies of the book. There was a very probable chance that the one he was shoving into Sasuke's incredulous face would be shredded into pieces, burned, and be scattered to the winds in

3

2

1

"KATON NO JUTSU."

**AN:/ i think there shall be a part 2^^**


	14. 10 ways: Denial

the clouds are white and peaceful.

he stares, he blinks, he frowns.

slowly, but oh so surely.

he's falling...

**.**

**.**

**10 WAYS to know if he's in LOVE with you~**

"SASUKE-TEME!"

He fleetingly considered making a run for it –he could easily outrun the dobe–but Sasuke knew it'd be useless. Naruto would just find him again, next time probably in a place with witnesses. At least here in the shade of the trees he could murder Naruto and not be executed. Of course, Sakura would immediately (and accurately) suspect him and possibly neuter him. So with that in mind, he should probably just beat Naruto to a pulp. Then Sakura would have no excuse to chomp his head off, she'd be busy healing Naruto.

But after that, she'd come after him.

He shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke was still silently contemplating how to decapacitate Naruto without causing some permanent damage to avoid Sakrua's wrath when Naruto spotted him. The dark haired boy was so deep in thought that when Naruto flashed in front of him and shouted a question at him (unnecessarily loud and wet with spit bits flying everywhere), he did not comprehend and only glared. This did not seem to be the reaction Naruto was looking for so the sunny haired boy promptly shoved a flaringly pink and red book in his face.

Sasuke blinked rapidly, the offending colors momentarily blinding him. Naruto took his moment of weakness to ask again "Are you in love with Sakura?"

It took one second for Sasuke to read the bright, bold words on the offending cover, another second for him to process them and Naruto's rude inquiry, and one last second for him to react.

"KATON NO JUTSTU."

Sasuke proceeded to burn the book to ashy smithereens and possibly scatter the ashes to all four winds. He only wished he had enough self control to rip it to shreds first. He wanted to deal some _pain_.

**.**

**.**

Naruto had hoped that Sasuke could digest the question more gracefully than this but –Sasuke's train of rational thought had _blown_.

In short, Naruto had to engage in combat with the infuriated Sasuke, sparring against him whilst dodging fatal attacks and hurling obsceneties toward the bastard to _stop trying to kill him_ and calm down.

"HOLY FUCK MUFFINS SASUKE, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Naruto screamed while barely avoiding a kunai whistling towards his vulnerable manly parts.

"I am aiming," Sasuke hissed, "but I see they're too small a target for me."

"HEY THAT'S RUDE-HEEY!" Naruto screamed while dodging another fireball aimed for his head.

All thoughts of avoiding Sakura's wrath were out the window. Sasuke wouldn't mind dying, as long as the dobe was dead too. Dying would be much less embarrassing than coming to terms with his "feelings" and telling them to Naruto. Naruto would tell _everyone_. Then Sasuke would have to murder the whole village. That was too much work to just keep something from Sakura, and he did not particularly want to become like his brother.

Ahh, an opening.

Prepare to die, dobe.

**.**

**.**

"Mmmmhmmh mmhmh, mmh mhmh mhm mmmhmh mmmhm!" (Come on, Sasuke, it was an innocent question!)

Like hell it was. "What's that dobe?"

"Mmm mmmh, mmh mhmh mhm mmmmhmh mmmhm!" (I saaaid, it was an innocent question.)

Go to hell.

"MMHM, MMMGH MMMMH!" (HEY, THAT'S RUDE)

What, you can read my mind?

"MM!" (YEAH)

Sasuke paused. What the…

He shook his head before getting off Naruto and releasing his hold on the back of his neck. Naruto's head popped up as he furiously spit out dirt and grass.

"ACKKK, TEME!"

BAM.

"MMMHM, MMMH MMHMH!" (OKAY, I'M SORRY)

"Hn."

"Uuugh." Naruto hacked out another ball of dirt and grass before glaring at Sasuke. "You have a serious problem," he said while pointing accusingly at the dark haired man he was insulting. Naruto quickly backed away before Sasuke could grind him back into the dirt.

"If you reacted that strongly, it must mean you do like her," Naruto mused while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Of course I do."

"HAH, so I was –EHH WHAT?" Naruto shouted, thrown off by the fact that Sasuke admitted it so quickly after wreaking so much damage upon him. Really unnecessary damage.

"She is my teammate. I care for her," Sasuke elaborated while smacking Naruto in the back of the head. "What you are implying is that I like her more than that which is insulting. She is my teammate and friend. That is all."

"Denial," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke heard.

Needless to say, Naruto sported a myriad of bruises when Sasuke finally got over his murderous rage and calmed down enough to listen to Naruto's research.

**.**

**.**

"Who knew you could read, dobe."

"SHUT UP, TEME."

**.**

**.**

"I'm not in love with her."

"Stop denying it."

An exasperated sigh.

"What's got you so convinced?"

"Well, your reaction, but I was going to find out today by watching your body language!"

"….you're gay aren't you?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Ladies first.

"TEME!"

**.**

**.**

...in love.

**AN:/ i'm sorry, something messed up and for some reason it doesn't include my recent corrections. sigh. enjoy, hope for more^^**


	15. tuesdays

**AN:/ inspired by House. Still working on 10 things.**

**tuesdays.**

What's too far said he.

Where you are said she.

-e.e. cummings

**a.**

She was annoying.

He concluded that from the very first time he met her, the very first time she opened her mouth and said those words:

"Will you go out with me Sasuke-kun?"

**b.**

"Sasuke-kun–"

"No."

"You haven't even–"

"No."

She smiled and he looked away.

**c.**

Even when he made it very clear that he did not want to go out with her, she continued asking. Even after he had left Konoha and come back, she kept asking.

Every Tuesday.

** d.**

"Will you go out with me?"

Sasuke resisted the overwhelming urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Why do you insist on asking?" he demanded with a hint of exasperation.

Sakura shrugged. "It shouldn't bother you so much, Sasuke-kun. I only ask once a week."

"Don't you get tired of being rejected?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged again, small palms coming up, a slight grin on her face. "You get used to it, I guess."

Somehow, that didn't sit well with him.

**e.**

It wasn't that he didn't like her. It's just that he didn't _like_ her. Not the way that she liked him. She was pretty, smart, and strong; those he would admit, but she was_ Sakura_. His teammate.

And he had no interest of being with her.

**f.**

"Why Tuesdays?" he asked before she could ask him the weekly inquiry.

Sakura stayed silent for a beat and then shrugged. "I like Tuesdays. Will you–"

"No. There must be a reason," he pressed, watching her closely.

She smiled and he looked away.

**g.**

She wasn't there –at the bridge that he walked past by every Tuesday– one day. She had left for a mission the day before. Sasuke stared at the empty bridge and told himself he was relieved that she was not there to ask him.

It was only later when he came home and found the note on his kitchen table that he realized he was relieved that she was not there for him to reject.

**h. **

She waited patiently for him to speak when they met again. He stayed silent, not giving her the answer she yearned for, looking pointedly away.

She laughed and he sighed.

**i.**

"Will you go out with me?"

Silence and then:

"Do you think that I'll say yes one day?" he mused, trying to understand why she asked him every week. "Is that why you keep asking?"

She smiled and he looked away.

**j.**

"I'm not asking, Sasuke-kun."

Aristocratic eyebrows shot up.

"It's a reminder!"

His brow remained raised.

She smiled and he looked away.

**k.**

"I will always love you. I will always be here for you."

**l.**

Sasuke didn't need her. He didn't even want her by his side. He didn't see why she'd think that way. It was idiotic and irritating.

**m.**

The Tuesday before Sakura left for another mission, she asked him as usual. As usual, he told her no. He had already given up telling her to stop.

"I'm not going to wasted energy trying to stop your idiocy," he had said, irritated and confused.

**n.**

Five days later, she came back in a coma. Sakura slept past Tuesday and for the first time in two years, Sasuke was not asked out on a Tuesday. He did not feel relief; he paid it no heed, he only waited.

She had to wake up soon.

**o.**

Another Tuesday passed and Sakura was not there at the bridge. Sasuke paid the hospital a visit and stopped by her bedside. Her face was too pale, he thought as he laid his hand gently over her limp one.

"Wake up," he whispered. His lips bent down to kiss hers.

**p.**

She did not wake.

**q.**

"_I will always love you. I will always be here for you."_

But she's not here.

**r.**

Sasuke realized he wanted her by his side. He _needed_ her by his side.

**s.**

Sakura woke the following Sunday, her pink hair messy, her body weak, but her heart hopeful. Sleepy emerald eyes searched for a set of deep onyx. Her heart sank when she realized Sasuke was not there.

**t.**

Monday morning, Sakura did not want to drag herself out of bed. Sure, she had slept plenty in the past two weeks but she was still exhausted. Coming back from the brink of death was tiring.

A knock resounded again at the door.

Sighing, Sakura padded clumsily to the door and pulled it open. Her small fists rubbed at her eyes sleepily. A set of large hands took hold of her wrists and brought them down gently.

**u.**

It took her a moment to process who it was and when she realized the underlying purpose behind his visit, she smiled.

He did not look away.

**v.**

"Why Tuesdays?" he asked again. "The real reason," he warned.

Sakura was silent before she slipped her hand shyly into his.

"You left Konoha on a Wednesday," she said quietly. "I wanted to remind you that I still love you before you left again."

His hand tightened around hers.

**w.**

He wasn't going to leave. He would not leave her.

**x.**

"Why didn't you wait until I asked you tomorrow?" she inquired curiously, staring at their joined hands.

He shrugged. "I got tired of waiting."

**y.**

She smiled.

**z.**

He smiled back.


	16. the prince: the utter taboo

**AN/: I AM SO SORRY FOR MY PROLONGED ABSENCE. I had terrible writer's block and I'm still thinking. My poor brain, BUT I hope you will enjoy this little tidbit, it's a continuation of the prince. I'm intending to write more of these, depending on your feedback. Please enjoy and much apologies again! End AN/**

The world quivered under her fury.

**.**

**.**

Some say a thunderbolt accompanied her solo of banshee screeches induced by rage.

**.**

**.**

He would have laughed if doing so didn't hurt his bruised intestines.

**.**

**.**

**prince: the utter taboo**

**10.**

"Get him out of my sight before I rip him a new asshole," Sakura hissed, slipping off her gloves.

They were currently out of the castle walls, after Naruto had bade farewell to the King and sent forth many apologies on Sakura's behalf. There were many a wide-eyed guards who stared after the enraged pink-haired girl.

Sasuke had been forced to leave with them with an encouraging, albeit creepy, smile from the king.

Naruto chuckled. "Now, come on, Sakura-chan. We got a mission to complete."

She turned her furious glare on him. "Fuck the mission. I _hate _that pea-brained jerk."

"The pea-brained jerk can hear you and wants compensation for his wounds," Sasuke hissed, shocked by their treatment of him. He wasn't used to this kind of resistance.

Sakura ignored him, twitching. Naruto came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Sakura-chan. Let's do it for Konoha. Do it for me?" His twinkling cerulean eyes pleaded and she sighed. Naruto grinned amiably before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, let's go!"

Sakura stormed off first before she was snatched back. She turned on Naruto, swelling in size.

"WHAT?"

Naruto flashed her a grin again. "Maybe you want to heal the prince here? He looks kind of in pain."

"Good," she said with vehemence.

Sasuke seethed. "Is this how you treat a client? I'm a prince."

Sakura stormed up to him and Sasuke couldn't help but shift back a little, remembering her surprisingly painful fists.

"Well, in _my_ world, you're a normal person just like the rest of us, except more conceited and stuck up. You'll listen to me and Naruto and you won't complain because we have the power to _kick your ass_."

Suddenly, the prince was behind her, a kunai to her throat. It dug in uncomfortably as her skin broke and Sakura felt the warm feeling of blood.

"You seem to forget I am a trained shinobi of Sound."

Instantly, Naruto had thrown Sasuke off her, his teeth barred. The sunny haired shinobi glared at the Uchiha angrily.

"Don't touch her," he said dangerously.

Sakura pushed Naruto gently aside and snorted. "That's funny because you couldn't do anything while I pounded the living daylights out of you," she directed at Sasuke.

He sneered. "I didn't think you were shinobi with that ridiculously bright hair color."

"I see that was a terrible misjudgment on your part," she said unsympathetically and lifted a glowing hand up to her wound. Sasuke watched with concealed surprised as the cut healed instantly.

"Don't underestimate me," she warned him.

He looked away.

"Hn."

His eyes creased a bit in discomfort at his bruised stomach but he gritted his teeth and refused to let her see and gloat. Sakura brushed past him and tugged at Naruto's arm.

"Let's go."

**.**

**.**

**11.**

Sakura spun around and shook her head with frustration.

"ARRRGHHHH I'VE SEEN THAT TREE BEFORE~!"

A snort.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Naruto backed away, seeing her tiny fists shake.

"WHY YOU!"

"Hn."

"YES I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING."

Naruto stepped even further back.

Sasuke took a cursory glance around, mocking her. "I've seen that tree before," he said, repeating her.

"YOU'RE GONNA SEE STARS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

Naruto nudged him in the side. "Don't make her make you," he whispered urgently.

Sasuke ignored him and opened his arrogant mouth. "Make me…" he trailed off.

Sakura quivered.

Naruto clasped his hands together and prayed, hoping against hope that Sasuke would not open his big mouth and commit the utter taboo.

Sasuke smirked.

"Midget."

BAM

"HOLY FUCK _SAKURA_WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIM TO KONOHA, NOT SMACK HIM BACK TO SOUND!"

She turned her furious glare on him and he shrunk.

"Carry on," he said meekly.

And so she did.

.

.

**12.**

"_You_."

Naruto watched in quiet fascination as the proud Uchiha quivered like a leaf in the wind. If he was the leaf, then Sakura was the one shaking him. Literally.

Sasuke was beaten to within an inch of his life for more times than he cared to share by the fiery pink haired midget who, he now had no doubt, absolutely _despised._

The feeling was mutual.

Sakura snapped her head back towards the Uchiha and smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Very Uchiha-like, he noted curiously.

"What's the matter? Got a little paper cut?" she asked sweetly.

Uchiha glared, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he contemplated murder. By now, he was limping on his left side due to the multiple injuries he had sustained. How dare a peasant treat him like trash. He was a noble prince, highly trained in the art of battle, unrivaled in his diplomatic accomplishments, and unchallenged by the weaker sex…until now.

Uchiha Sasuke had met his match.

"Sakura-chan could heal ya y'know, if you just say the word-"

"Like hell I'm letting her anywhere near me."

He shivered, eyeing her tiny hands that could deal _so. much. damage. _But really it was his pride. There was no way he'd ask her to heal him. He'd endure the pain like the man he was.

Really, he was appalled. The two Leaf shinobi had absolutely no tact, no respect whatsoever, and no qualms in attacking him. _Attacking _him. It was ridiculous! He was a prized asset, a person to be treated with care and respect lest he decide that Konoha is no longer worthy of his country's alliance. Which he was one midget-sized beating away from doing.

Thankfully, their journey was coming to a close. If he had to spend one more minute with that pink haired spit ball, he'd commit suicide.

The great walls of Konoha loomed before the weary shinobi.

All three sagged in open relief.

**.**

**.**

**13.**

"_HARUNO SAKURA!_"

Said kunoichi winced. Why exactly did she find herself consistently being yelled at? In italics?

Lady Tsunade banged her head against her desk-er, paperwork. Sheets and sheets of paperwork demanding her perusal and signature littered her desk. A rather large vein in her forehead popped out and throbbed as she thought of all the additional paperwork she would have to fill out regarding the abuse and harassment of the Uchiha who looked like he had been stampeded by a herd of fire rhinos and then rubbed over by sandpaper.

"_What in the holy hell were you thinking_?" Tsunade hollered at the young woman rapidly shrinking in size.

"Eeerm, technically, Hokage-sama, hell is in no way holy-" Sakura attempted lamely before being cut off by a glare that would have killed lesser.

Naruto snickered.

"HOLY SHIT BAA-CHAN, WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR TRASH!" the blonde screamed as he dodged the multiple sake bottles being thrown at him.

"And you, Naruto! How could you let Sakura run rampant like this?" Tsunade demanded, slamming her hands down on her desk, paperwork flying everywhere.

Naruto threw her an exasperated look that said: _It was him or me_.

"He was being…difficult," Sakura offered weakly, flitting an annoyed glance towards the Uchiha who glowered at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'll give you difficult," he growled murderously, clenching his fists.

Tsunade immediately turned to him, sensing his murderous aura.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, please forgive these two. They're still young and therefore stupid, rash, immature–(insert two glowering glares from the aforementioned)–and inexperienced, and had no qualms in injuring you although I'm impressed that you withstood so much abuse…" the Hokage trailed off, seeing the Uchiha's face bloom a lovely tomato red in anger and humiliation.

"Sakura," she barked.

The pink haired kunoichi whipped her head towards the Hokage. "Hokage-sama."

"Heal him."

Sakura gaped open-mouthed, finding the act deplorable. "Hokage-sama!"

"_Now_."

Sakura grumbled.

**.**

**.**

**14.**

When she stopped in front of him, Sasuke quirked an amused eyebrow as if to dare her to touch him. He laughed inwardly to himself as he realized that she was even shorter than he'd thought, now that she was standing right in front of him.

Midget only came up to his neck.

The glare Sakura sent him was full of venom, as if she could read his thoughts in the quirk of his lips.

Jerk was smirking at her.

Mumbling profanities under her breath, she reached up suddenly and clasped both of her hands around his neck, taking pleasure in his small jerk of discomfort. He squirmed under her hold but she held him still with her inhumane strength, looking firmly down at the floor.

"Hey midg-" Sasuke began angrily, revolted that she was invading his personal space _yet again_, and then stiffened as warm chakra flooded his body.

It was the softest sensation he had ever known, like a mother's caress. Wide obsidian eyes glanced down into emerald ones and his heart, against his will, skipped a beat.

She was staring into his eyes as well but he doubted that she saw him. Her emerald eyes were glassy, glazed over. He watched in quiet fascination as they drooped close in concentration.

Sasuke blinked as he realized the soreness and pain was leaving his body. He carefully raised one of his arms and watched silently as the bruises turned from black to blue to green to yellow and then faded. He clenched his fist and realized with silent approval that there was more feeling and power in his limbs. Quietly, he marveled at the kunoichi's power.

Abruptly, she drew her hands away and Sasuke found himself mourning the loss of her warmth before he mentally kicked himself in the head.

"There," she grumbled. "He's chipper," she said sarcastically, turning around to skulk sulkily over to Naruto's side.

Sasuke frowned. Perhaps his father was not as foolish as he thought, forging alliances with the shinobi of Leaf. His gaze fell on the sulking kunoichi. Her power was… quite impressive.

Tsunade sighed in relief, seeing the Uchiha mull over her apprentice's astonishing healing powers. Perhaps he would not withdraw their contract despite the difficulties he had to endure on his journey.

"Now, Sakura, Naruto, if you could leave us, His Highness and I have some paperwork to go over," she ordered.

Sasuke gave her a minute nod of acknowledgement which made the Hokage twitch.

Naruto let out a long, relieved sigh. "Finally! Let's go get some ramen, Sakura-chan!"

"BAKA! WE'LL DIE BEFORE 20!" Sakura screamed before smacking the blonde rather painfully on the head, causing both the blonde and the Uchiha to wince.

Tsunade twitched.

"OUT!"

"Hai, hai," Sakura quipped.

"Hai, baa-chan! See ya around, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Tsunade giggled nervously before performing a roundhouse kick on the blonde that sent him flying out her window and into the adjacent mountain.

**.**

**.**

**15.**

"Sakura, go heal his sorry ass," Tsunade barked before slumping ungracefully into her chair.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The pink haired kunoichi jumped on top of the broken window, poised to leap out into the air when the Hokage cleared her throat. Turning reluctantly towards the Uchiha, who had quirked an eyebrow at the whole display, she grumbled a disgruntled goodbye.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," she said, barely reeling in the biting scorn in her words as she deflected Tsunade's smoldering glare.

His Highness smirked, detecting her sarcasm.

"Goodbye…" he paused, as if debating whether he should just go ahead and do it.

Emerald eyes narrowed. Oh how she despised his despicable, I'm so mighty, pauses.

_Go on, I dare you, _she challenged vehemently.

His smirk widened.

_Oh, I dare,_ he accepted.

Tsunade watched the two shinobi glare at each other and groaned. She mentally clasped her hands together and prayed, hoping against hope that the Uchiha would not open his big mouth and commit the utter taboo.

"…Midget."

There was a great stillness before the storm.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _Déjà vu?_

Tsunade lunged.

"GET A LOAD OF MY IRON FISTS!"


End file.
